Daddy Uchiha
by bayka
Summary: Naruto's Parenting Series Book One: After seven years Sasuke comes back to find that he has a son? And the mother of this son is the one girl he loved and still loves! Can Sasuke win the heart of Sakura with the help of his son? Or will Sakura reject him?
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Uchiha

Hey guys, yeah I know, I just got this crazy idea and I wanted to write I okay! I hope you guys like it, I know I know I still have other stories I need to finish, but don't worry! You'll love this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 01

Sakura stood there as the wind blew into her face making her pink hair fly back and forth. She had grown out her hair and she gotten taller and she has a son. Sakura sighed as she looked down, '7 years,' she thought. The last time when she saw Sasuke it was seven years ago when he kidnapped her, she didn't know why, but he told her seven years ago that he loved her and he didn't want to be apart, but that morning after that had a beautiful night together, he left leaving a note that only says, 'When the Cherry Blossoms flourish I'll be back.' Sakura cursed him, seven years of Cherry Blossoms flourishes and no sign of him. 'That asshole, to think that he'll come back,' she thought, 'you're just making a fool of yourself by hiding behind your sad smiles!' she told herself.

"Mommy!" came a voice

Sakura looked up and smiled brightly at her son, "Kuro-chan," She picked him up and kissed him on the cheeks, "How was school today, baby?"

Her son looked so much like Sasuke, but the difference is that he smiled and didn't frown. Kuro gave a toothy grin, "I had fun, but" his face changed as he brows rouse, "Tatsuki was bulling me again!" Kuro had light raven hair like Sasuke's, but Kuro had bangs that covered the whole left face. One of his eyes was light green like Sakura's, but the other was light onyx, from Sasuke.

Sakura laughed, "Kuro-chan, I know you're strong, I know that even if Tatsuki bullies you I know you won't do anything mean back right?"

Kuro, her son who was now 6 nodded his head with a guilty face.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked making him feel a bit more guilt.

"But mommy," he started.

"Kuro," Sakura said making her voice meaner.

Kuro sighed, "I told on him."

Sakura giggled, "Told on him, what did he do?"

"He punched Miroku in the nose," Kuro said crossing his arms.

"Oh," Sakura looked dumbfounded and smiled, "its okay baby," she started to walk, "You hungry?"

Kuro nodded his head eagerly, "Are we going to see Uncle Naru today?"

She gave him a weak smile, "Sure." They continue to walk when Kuro screamed from excitement. Sakura looked up to find Hinata and Naruto with their daughter at the Ramen stand, "Hello."

"Hello Sakura-san," Hinata said and smiled.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned and laughed as Kuro who gave him a hug, "Hello to you too Kuro-kun."

"Hey Uncle Naru," Kuro said and looked at Nikki, who was five. She had pearl eyes like Hinata, but long blonde hair like her father.

"Ku-chan!" Nikki giggled and hugged him, "You want to play?"

"Okay," He answered with a blush.

Sakura took a seat next to Hinata, "How you guys doing?"

Hinata smiled at her, "I'm well Sakura-san, and how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess?" she answered and then there was an awkward silence.

"How's Kuro-kun doing in school?" Naruto asked.

"He's doing very well," Sakura answered.

"Gosh, he's grown so much," Naruto started, "Looks so much like Sasuke," He whispered, but Sakura heard.

Hinata elbowed Naruto in the stomach.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his tummy, "Gosh, I love you too Sweets."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Kuro's so cute, I want a son too," She turned and glared lightly at Naruto.

"What?" He said with his mouth full.

Sakura laughed weakly, "I'm pretty sure you'll have a son soon."

"Really!?" Naruto asked jumping up from this seat, "How do you know?"

"…." Sakura paused looking at him, 'Are you kidding me?'

Hinata just smiled and shook her head.

"Daddy!" Nikki yelled as she ran up to him, she squealed as Naruto picked her up and toss her up in the air.

"Hey Nikki-chan," Naruto laughed as he kiss his daughters cheek, "How you doing my little girl?"

"Daddy, did you know Kuro is funny?" she asked.

Sakura grin at Nikki, and looked down at the sadden Kuro then looked back at Naruto and his daughter laughing together. She sighed as she picked Kuro up, "Hey baby is something wrong?"

"I want to go home mommy," Kuro said as he held onto Sakura.

Sakura sighed as she stood up, "I'll catch you guys later," She said and left them. Kuro stared at Nikki and wished that was him.

"Mommy?" Kuro started.

"Hum?" Sakura replied and noticed that Kuro pulled his head back from her shoulder to look up at her.

"When is daddy coming home?" He asked.

That questioned struck Sakura hard in the chest, her lips harden into a line, "I don't know Kuro-chan."

"How come you don't?"

She looked at him, "Kuro, mommy doesn't know, maybe he'll come tomorrow, or maybe he won't. Mommy only knows that daddy is on a mission."

"For seven years?" Dang, she hate her son for being so smart.

"Yeah," She put on a fake smile, "Maybe we should go look for him tomorrow, outside of the village, yeah?"

Kuro smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

She then dropped the smile as she opened the door to her apartment. 'Stupid Sasuke,' she thought as she placed her son down onto the ground. Sakura watched as Kuro dropped his bag on the ground and ran all the way to the bedroom. She followed and saw that he was laying on the bed with the picture of her and Sasuke in his hands. It was the last picture that took before he left her, again.

She sighed as she came over to the bed and sad on the edge, "baby, I promise that daddy will come back."

Kuro sat up, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You promise that he'll come tomorrow?" Kuro held out his pinky.

Sakura nodded with a frail smile playing on her face, "Promise," She said as she linked her pinky with his.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura dropped Kuro off at school, "See you later baby," she kissed her sons cheek.

"Bye mommy," he said and left.

"Hello Sakura-chan," It was Tenten.

"Hello Tenten," Sakura greeted back as she stood up from her sitting position. "How's the twins doing?"

Tenten pointed to them. Rayli looked more like Tenten, she had long dark hair like her father and eyes like her father, but she had Tenten's smile and round face. Ryoku had Tenten's hair color, but everything else was more like Neji. "They're a hand full."

The girls laughed together, "I can see that," Sakura said and looked at them. It was funny how Rayli took after her father and Ryoku took after his mother. Rayli was quite and cool and didn't talk much, but Ryoku was happy and talks a lot to people like Tenten.

"Sakura?" Tenten started.

Sakura looked up.

"Will you be okay?" she was concerned, Sakura was one of her closes friends.

Sakura nodded lightly, "I just don't think Kuro would be."

Tenten looked back to Sakura's son who was now talking with Ryoku, "I know it's going to be hard, but you know that we're all always here for you, whenever you need us, okay?" She said and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled and looked at her son, "I'm doing the best I can."

"Don't work yourself too hard," she said and then sighed, "I'll have to talk to you some other time, I have to meet up with my husband…"

Sakura laughed because Tenten rolled her eyes on 'husband' sure they loved each other and they have kids, but Neji is just too much, he doesn't even let other guys hang out with Tenten, except the ones he knows. She left Sakura standing pondering about Kuro and Sasuke even more. She headed back to her place just to clean up and do a little of everything. She hasn't gone on a mission since six months, because she's been having some problems, such as Kuro and everything. The fifth Hokage understood and let Sakura rest for a couple of months.

Just then her phone ranged, "hello?" she said as she picked up.

"Hey, Sakura," It was Ino, "How you doing?"

"Good, what's up?" She asked.

"Guess what?"

"Hum?"

"I'm pregnant again," Ino said and then the both of them squealed very loud.

"Are you serious?" Sakura said.

"Of course," Ino answered, "It's going to be a girl."

"Really?"

"No."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Okay?"

"But I'm hoping it would be, because we already have Takishi," Ino said and sighed, "I want a baby girl."

Sakura smiled, 'I want a baby girl too Ino,' she thought, "Well, just be thankful that you're going to have another one."

"Yeah I know," Ino sighed.

"What's wrong Ino?" Sakura started as she took a seat.

"It's just," She started, "I miss Shikamaru."

"Oh?" Sakura rubbed her neck, 'Not like I don't miss any body.'

"Yeah."

"Well, I know it's been almost a two weeks or so, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine," Sakura told her.

"I know I hope nothing does happen to him," Ino sighed once again, "What if he's cheating on me?"

She rolled her eyes, 'For goodness sakes Ino, you have a kid and a baby that's coming up,' she thought and tried hard not to sound mad, "He's not honey, I'm pretty sure something came up and they couldn't come back in time."

"Yeah, you're right Sakura," She said on the other side of the line. "Look I got to go, customers."

"Okay, bye," She hung up and sighed. Sakura laid on the sofa that she was sitting on and thought about all her friends and how lucky they were. There are many guys out there that wanted to marry her, but she didn't want to marry them because of Kuro. Just then her phone ranged again, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sakura-san?" It was Hinata.

"Yes?"

"We're having a picnic like two days from now, I would like for you to come," Hinata said.

Sakura rubbed her forehead, "Yeah, I'll love to come."

"Okay, bring little Kuro-chan too," she said.

"Yep, I will," Sakura nodded her head as if Hinata was face to face with her.

"Okay, bye Sakura-san."

"Bye," Sakura said and then fell back onto the sofa again. Her phone ranged again, she groaned very loudly, "Hello?" but nobody was on the other line. 'Okay,' she thought as she hung up.

Her phone went off again and she sat up, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"AHEM!" it was Tsunade, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, Tsunade-sama, I'm so sorry, I thought you were somebody else," She said and cleared her throat.

"It's alright, just don't do it again," Tsunade said and clear her throat as well, "I need you on a mission next week, are you up to it?"

Sakura paused for a minute, 'I guess I'll ask Naruto to watch Kuro for me,' she thought as she tried hard not to sigh, "That's fine."

"Okay, I'll see you in my office later on today, is that fine?"

"I'll be there," She answered, "Okay, bye." Sakura hung up and laid her head on the sofa again and her phone went off again, she sighs as she picked it up, "Sakura Haruno speaking."

"Miss Haruno, this is the principle of Konoha Academy, may you come right now," it was principle Fuki; "You're needed."

Sakura got up quickly as she dropped the phone and ran quickly to the school; she got there breathless, "What happened?" She said as she stood at the door post.

Principle Fuki looked at Sakura, "Kuro-kun does not feel up to doing anything today."

Sakura came over to her son, "What wrong baby?"

Kuro kept his head down, "I don't want to be here today," he said in a low voice.

Sakura sighed as she picked him up, "I'm sorry Principle Fuki," she turned, "I'm trying."

"It's okay Sakura," She said, "I understand fully."

Sakura gave a quick nod and left the office; she dropped Kuro's stuff at home and took him to the main gate where the two guards usually sat. She gave them a quick smile, "I'm just talking Kuro for a walk."

They nodded and let her pass through the main gate, outside of Konoha village. Sakura didn't take Kuro too far from the village because she wasn't sure if it was all safe for them to be too far. They stopped at a place close to a river that supplied water for Konoha. She sat on boulder as she watched Kuro run around the area.

"Look mommy!" he shouted at her as he held up a frog.

"Eww," Sakura laughed, "You better put him back, his daddy's going to be looking for him."

"Okay!" he said and ran into the bushes back to where he had found the little frog.

Sakura sighed as the breeze hit her face lightly, 'Humm…" she listened to see if Kuro is fine, but then she heard something else. She listened more carefully and she heard another person's heart better. Her eyes shot open as she jumped off the boulder, which was shred into million of pieces. Sakura held a kunai up to the person, but instead of hitting them she hit her kunai with the stranger's sword. She jumped back and threw some shuriken at the person. But then she was caught off guard when she felt herself slammed into the tree, she was trap and tied to the tree. "Who are you!?"

The stranger smirked, "Well, it's been a while, don't you remember me?"

"No," She glared at the stranger, "What do you want?"

"I only want you, Sakura-chan," He smirked as he pulled his hood back.

Sakura gasped at the sight she saw, it was him, it was Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it! I know it's so shocking… Hahah I hope you guys like it, even if I suck, and I know I do, so if you tell me then it hurt… lolx hahahah review please!

bayka


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to everybody, I hope that you guys are liking it so far, I know it looks bad, but bear with me okie dokie?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters, but I do own my characters!

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 02

"Sa… suke…. Kun?" Sakura couldn't believe her eyes and then she glared, "Why are you here?"

"I promise to come back," he said and started to walk up to her, "And now I'm here."

"After seven years?" She laughed, "SEVEN FUCKEN YEARS!" she yelled as she tried to get out of the rope, but it was too tight.

Sasuke looked down, "I know," he admitted with guilt, "I didn't want any one to hurt you, so I left you."

Sakura didn't look at him.

"I had to go and kill my brother," he said, "but I didn't want to lose you too." He placed a kunai close to her face, "And if any one knew that I loved you, they would have killed you, and it would have been hard for me."

She didn't want to hear his dumb excuses any more and she started to cry, "Get away from me Sasuke."

"But, I can't, I promise to come back," He told her.

"I don't care any more," She cried harder, "Go away!" she screamed and then Sasuke jumped back as a kunai flew closely to his face.

When Sasuke regain his position, his eyes widen at the sight he saw.

"Stay away from my mommy!" Kuro yelled standing in front of Sakura; he held a kunai up protecting Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he was looking at his little version of himself, 'Mommy?' he thought in his head as he studied Kuro, 'he looks just like me,' he it hit him very hard in the face. "He's my son?" he whispered to himself.

"Kuro! Baby, look at me," Sakura said to Kuro, "Look that man won't hurt you, just come to mommy, give mommy the kunai."

Kuro didn't back away towards Sakura; he kept his position, "But mommy."

"Kuro-chan!" She yelled this time.

Kuro sighed, "But I want to be brave," he said turning away from Sasuke to face Sakura.

"But baby you are brave," She smiled at Kuro, "You're my brave Kuro-chan."

Kuro pouted as he went to his mother and gave her the kunai to cut the rope.

Sasuke was amused about Kuro; he started walking to them again.

Kuro glared at him as did Sakura, "Get away from my mommy!" he said hugging her legs.

Sasuke crouched down to his level, "I won't hurt your mommy," He stretched his arm out so that he could shake hands with Kuro, "I'm Sasuke, what's your name?"

Kuro just glared at him and didn't move.

Sakura glared harder then Kuro did, "Why'd you come back?"

Sasuke looked up, "Because I promised to," he answered and then looked back to Kuro. He chuckled, "He has your glare, that's rather cute."

Sakura was trying hard not to blush, but heat rouse in her cheeks.

"Hey little fellow, what's your name?" Sasuke asked again.

Kuro looked at him shyly, "Mommy," he whispered, "Who is he?"

Sakura looked at Kuro and picked him up, "He's no one important," she smiled at him, "But I promise you remember?"

"Promise about finding daddy?" Kuro asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah," she sighed, as much as she wanted to kill Sasuke, she couldn't because she did promise Kuro that they'll find Sasuke, and here he is, "Baby, this is your daddy," she said looking over to Sasuke.

Kuro's eyes widen and looked at him, "Mommy, how come daddy looks like a bum?" Sasuke hadn't cut his hair for a while and he grew a bear that blocked most of his bottom face. He was wearing tore up clothes and had a long cloth over him like he was a beggar.

That made the Sakura and Sasuke laugh, "Well, after he cleans up then he'll look more like him," Sakura said and started to walk towards the main gate of Konoha.

Sasuke looked down, "Does that mean you accept me?"

"Yes, but," She paused and didn't turn to look at him, "I didn't forgive you."

Sasuke sighed and followed her towards the gate.

"Sasuke why did you attack my mommy?" Kuro asked looking at Sasuke from over Sakura's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled, "Well, I wanted a hug, but she didn't let me, so I had to tie her up."

"Liar," Sakura muttered.

"Kuro?" Sasuke started, "do you like candy?"

Kuro clapped happily, "I love candy!" he smiled.

Sasuke came up to Sakura and placed a small candy in Kuro's tiny hands, "A gift from me," he said and patted Kuro's head lightly. Sakura shifted Kuro to her other side because she didn't want him touching Kuro.

When they passed the two guys at the main gate; which they were surprised, "its okay," Sakura said, "He's with me," she rolled her eyes, "And yes it's Sasuke." Its like she could read their mind, but it was their expression on their face that made her answer them. "If something happens I'll contact the fifth Hokage," she said and looked away from them.

Sasuke waved at them, but they just glared lightly, he sighed, 'Looks like there's a lot of friendship building I need to work on again,' he thought as he kept following Sakura. As they pass the many people that walk the street there were many gasp and disbelief looks that came their way. Sasuke caught Sakura's pout and he snickered lightly from behind her. She then turn her face and glared at him, which made him more amused then before, she sighed and ignored him. They finally got to her apartment when the sun had already gone down.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Sasuke asked as he looked up to Sakura, but she didn't turn to him; she gave him a quick nod.

Sakura placed Kuro down and started to cook up something for them to eat, 'Why?' she thought as she started to wash the vegetables, 'Why has he return after all these years? Why did he choose now to appear? And not three years ago or seven years, why did he even leave?' she placed the pot on the stove and turn it on high. 'He's so stupid, dumb reason to leave me with Kuro in my tummy,' she sighed as she cut the vegetables, 'Stupid Sasuke, STUPID SASUKE! STUPID IDIOT SASUKE!' "Shit!" she cursed as she pulled her index finger away from the knife.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked from across the room. He cut his hair back to the usually hair style he had and shaved off all of his bear.

Sasuke turned and blushed, she turned to find Sasuke pulling his shirt over his head, 'After all these years and he still looks freaking HOT!' she thought as she looked down at her finger, "I'm fine, oh!" she was surprised when he took her hand and placed her index finger into his mouth to lick away the blood. Sakura's whole body frenzied at this movement he did, "Sasuke?" she stared at his lips, they were so kissable right now, but she hated him too at the same time.

He pulled his face away and wrapped her finger with a band-aid, "There," he said, "be more careful, what were you thinking when you were cutting vegetables?" he questioned as he went to clean up the table.

'I was thinking of killing you,' Sakura pouted in his direction, and then she sighed.

"Mommy!" Kuro giggled, "Look Sasuke look like Daddy," he said pointing at the picture of Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura blushed and Sasuke stared at the picture, "You kept the picture?"

Sakura snatched the picture away and held Kuro at the same time, "Um, you see, it's uh, for Kuro-chan!" she said rather quickly.

Sasuke gave a husky chuckle as he looked at her, "Still stubborn as ever," he said and took the picture from her hand. He ran his fingers over their picture and sigh, "But, still cute as ever."

Sakura blushed and took the picture away again, "Stop trying to flirt, I'm not falling for it," she returned the picture back to her room. She sat on the bed and sighed, 'Why does my heart beat every time I'm around him,' she looked back to the kitchen where he was stirring the food, 'even after all this time too.'

"Suke-chan," Kuro started, "Are you really my daddy?"

Sasuke looked down and laughed at the nickname he gave him, "Of course."

"Then why did you leave me and mommy alone for seven years?" Kuro asked as he was picked up by Sasuke.

"Because," Sasuke started and gave a guilty look, "Daddy was an idiot who left your pretty mommy behind with you."

Kuro tilt his head, "Suke-chan, do you still love mommy?"

Sasuke paused for a minute and looked at Kuro's eyes, "Even if I still love mommy, I don't think mommy will ever love me again."

"Why not?" Kuro asked.

"Because I'm an idiot," He laughed.

"Hey, Suke-chan, will you stay?" Kuro asked.

Sasuke thought for a minute, "Only if mommy gives me a kiss," he said and laughed again.

Kuro tilt his head to the side again, which was the cutest thing Sasuke saw, "I'll ask mommy," he said and jumped down from Sasuke's arms. He watched as little Kuro ran into the bedroom, he smirked.

"Mommy!" Kuro ran up to her and placed both hands on her lap, "Mommy, can Suke-chan stay?"

"Suke-chan?" Sakura questioned and laughed at the cute nickname Kuro gave Sasuke, "I don't know Kuro-chan."

"Why not?"

"Because Mommy's mad at Suke-chan," Sakura said and sighed as she got up.

"Mom!" Kuro grabbed her attention again, "You have to let Suke-chan stay! You have to give me a kiss!"

"What?" Sakura turned around to look at Kuro, "Why?"

"Because," He paused, "Suke-chan said he'll stay if you gave him a kiss."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she grinded her teeth together, "Really now?"

Kuro nodded his head cutely, "Please mommy," he plead and then pulled Sakura down so that he could whisper into her ear, "I don't want Daddy to go away again," he whispered into her ear and looked at Sasuke from the door frame.

Sakura sighed, "We'll see baby," she said and picked him up and walked into the kitchen. Everything was set for dinner; Sasuke must have set and placed all the food on the table while Kuro was still talking to Sakura. Sakura pouted and stood next to Sasuke, "Sasuke."

"Hum?" He looked at her, but was taken by surprise when Sakura pulled on his arm. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "There a kiss, you have to stay," she said and sat down.

He laughed and winked at her, "Thanks."

"Yay Suke-chan gets to stay," Kuro smiled and looked at him.

"Let's eat," Sasuke said and grabbed his pair of chopsticks and started to pick up food to place in his bowl.

"Mommy," Kuro looked at her, "Suke-chan has something on his face."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and laughed lightly as she grabbed a napkin and wipe the corner of his lips, "There," she smiled and blushed.

Sasuke stared into her eyes, "Thank you Sakura," he said and picked up a piece of meat and placed it into her bowl, "this is for you."

Her whole face flushed at this, "Thanks," she mumbled and ate; she couldn't believe she did that. Of course it was cute, but she didn't want him to think that he was forgiven for all those years of leaving her. They finished their food in silences.

Sasuke cleared his throat which made the others look at him, "Kuro do you want to see a magic trick?"

Kuro placed his chopsticks down and clapped his hands; "YEAH!" he watched Sasuke and waited.

"Okay," He smirked and took a coin out of his pocket, "I'm going to make this coin appear in your hands."

"No way!" Kuro laughed, "Really Suke-chan?"

Sasuke nodded, "yeah, now close your hand into a fist," Kuro did has he was told and wait. Sakura watch from the corner of her eyes as Sasuke held the coin with his index and thumb, "Okay," he smiled and closed his hand around the coin and then blew through his hand. "One, two, and three!" he opened his hand and then counted again, "one, two, and three," he crossed his arms, "Now open your hand."

Kuro did and the coin was in the palm of his hand, "COOL!! Mommy, look! Look!" he shouted excitement; he pointed to the coin and smiled at his mother, "Suke-chan that was so cool! Do another one."

"Okay," Sasuke placed both of his elbows on the table, "Close your hand," he said and Kuro did as he was told, "Now open it."

The coin was gone from his hand, "Where'd it go?"

"What did you do with it?" Sasuke asked and looked around the table.

Sasuke giggled lightly at their game.

"Oh!" Sasuke exclaimed, which made Kuro and Sakura look at him, "I found it."

"Where!?" Kuro asked looking at him.

Sasuke brushed Sakura's hair lightly away; taking this chance he cupped her cheek and grin. He pulled back and held the coin with his index and thumb like before, "Mommy took it."

"Mommy!" Kuro pouted at her then smiled.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Finish eating Kuro-chan," she said as she started with her rice again.

"Okay mommy!" He grinned and finished his food, "Suke-chan, do you think you could teach me?"

Sasuke smirked, "Sure, but Mommy will have to give me a kiss for that too."

Kuro pouted, "Na, Suke-chan you like kisses from mommy huh?"

"Huh?" Sasuke gave a confused looked and then tittered for a minute, "That's right I like kisses from Mommy."

Sakura glared his way and stood up; she started to clean the table. "I cannot believe you're using Kuro-chan as a way to get kisses, aren't you a little too old to be doing childish things?" Sakura placed the plates into the sink, when she turned she found Sasuke leaning towards her. Sakura had to lean against the sink.

"Anything for those kisses or yours," He whispered huskily to Sakura which sent shivers up and down her spine, "Even if I had to hold you down," he said it into her ear.

"Aren't you ashamed? You're son is watching you," She said weakly.

"No he's not, he's in the bathroom," Sasuke said and then nibbled her ear lightly.

Sakura blushed and pushed him away from her, "Jerk," she said bite him on the neck, **HARD**.

"SHIT!" Sasuke cursed and step back from Sakura, "Are you mad?"

"No, just pissed off," She yelled back still flushed at what he did.

"Mommy?" Kuro looked up at the two of them, "Mommy I'm tired."

Sakura smiled down at him, "Alright time for bed baby," she picked him up, "Do you think you could finish cleaning up for me?"

"Sure thing," he grumbled as he rubbed the part she bite.

She placed her son down onto the bed and started to sing him a song. Sasuke listen closely as he walked towards the room, 'How could I ever left her like that,' he thought and closed his eyes, 'I promise Sakura that I won't leave, ever again.'

"Mommy?" Kuro interrupted Sakura's singing, "Where is Suke-chan going to sleep?"

Sakura looked behind her to find him standing there, she sighed and grabbed a blanket and pillow for him, "here," she handed it to him, "You know where the sofa's at," she closed the door in front of his face.

Sasuke leaned his back against the wall close to the door.

"Mommy, you're mean," Kuro said and turned away from her. He crossed his arms and pouted, "You know that Suke-chan will be cold out there."

Sakura sat down the patted Kuro's head, "Mommy is kind of mad at Suke-chan."

Kuro turned to face her, "But you don't have to be mean to Suke-chan!" he yelled at her, "I don't like you being mead to Suke-chan."

Sakura's eyes started to get watery, "Kuro you don't know why I'm mad at him, and you shouldn't talk as if you know."

"Mommy," Kuro glared, "I'm mad at you."

"Go to sleep!" she yelled at him and laid down covering herself, "Kuro don't make me mad, I'm not in the mood."

Kuro was sad and scared now, he lay down.

Sasuke walked over to the sofa and placed the pillow under his head and pulled the blanket over his body. 'I'm sorry Kuro, it's my fault that Sakura is the way she is,' he thought and turned, 'only if there was a way to make her happy again.' A picture of the smiling Sakura appeared in his mind, 'it's my fault for taking that smile away.' He rolled over again.

_Two hours later_

Sasuke hasn't slept yet, it was bothersome that he couldn't sleep. Just then the door opened and Kuro came out. He stood in front of Sasuke, who looked at him, "Kuro-chan?"

Kuro rubbed his eyes, "Suke-chan, can I sleep with you?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, "yeah, come here," he patted the sofa and Kuro cuddled in with him.

"Suke-chan, will you still teach me the magic trick?" He mumbled.

Sakura gave a low laugh, "Sure."

"Night Suke-chan."

"Night," he whispered, "My son."

* * *

**THANKS TO…**

Ashley Uchiha: You're the first to review! Thanks a whole bunch, if I don't see you review I'll murder you…**'GLARE'**…. HEHEHE JUST MESSING! THANKS!

Mezumi Azuma: Yeah, he's back and he's trying to win the heart of Miss Sakura, again… lolx thanks for your review

Shadowtiger21: Ummers… I don't know really, you tell me… Hahah

Dr.Theizoogurl: You are a faithful reader…yet to be I mean… Hahah I'll be waiting for your review then yeah? Hehe thanks!

xOxGiRlOYoUrDrEaMsXoX: Really your name is hard to spell… lolx Hahah I like you reviewing for me!

SilverxWolf: Thanks and here's the chap! Tell me if you like it!

ladyDVO11: Well, Hahah it was only chapter one, but I guess it was good!

Loiness Of the fire: Kuro-chan… yes he's a cutie pie isn't he! Haha I know Sasuke is just typical

Liljapangrl03: I know… he has to, because if he didn't then you wouldn't want to know what happened next huh? Hahah thanks!

Rose Elizabeth: Well this is my first one with Sasuke and family, I do hope you like it so far! Thanks so much for your review!

Xochil Malfoy: OMG! You really think so! It's not that excellent! Lolx you making me blush! Hahah thanks thanks!

* * *

Always, bayka


	3. Chapter 3

WHOA! I got bunch of reviews! Thanks a whole bunch! Hahahah I hope you guys like it so far, here's the next chapter! Don't get too emotional okay! THANKS

Disclaimer: HAHAH I OWN KURO-CHAN!! MUAHAHAHAH YAY But I don't own Naruto characters…

**P.S. Sorry if theres any mistakes, I type really fast some times! so tell me if you feel like it! But I know I've probably made a couple! Thanks for reading!**

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 03

Sakura groaned lightly as she stretch like a cat on her messy bed. She sat up and yawn, when she looked around she noticed that something was missing, but she just couldn't think about it. "Kuro-chan, get up," She said and looked around again, "Kuro… chan?" she looked under the blanket, 'Oh shit!' she thought as she opened the door to her room quickly and ran towards the kitchen passing Sasuke. Then something hit her, she stopped and turns too see Kuro sleeping in the warm arms of his Daddy. Sakura sigh with relief, she thought Sasuke took off with Kuro. She walked over and crouched next to them; she giggled, 'Got to get the camera,' she thought and stood up, she went into her room and grabbed her camera then came back to take a picture of the two sleeping. It was cute how Kuro had his thumb in his mouth and the other laying on Sasuke chest. Sakura smiled gently at the cute sight, but she studied Sasuke more. His hair was chaotic, but still shined in the sunlight. His lips where an inch apart; making Sakura want to kiss him, which was tempting, but she didn't. She took another picture, but this time catching only their faces.

Sakura bent down and kissed Kuro lightly on the side of his forehead, "Good morning baby," she whispered and looked over to Sasuke and sigh, She kissed him on the forehead too, "Good morning Sasuke-kun," she whispered and brushed his bangs away from his face and brushed his face lightly with her finger tips. Her touch made Sasuke inhale deeply, which startled Sakura, she pulled away quickly and stood up. Sakura walked away.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he opened his eye lids gently to greet the sun, "Good Morning Sakura," he whispered and closed his eyes again trying to fall back to sleep.

Sakura was cooking, making sure not to wake Sasuke and Kuro-chan up.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Sakura stared at her door and walked over to the door to open it, she found Naruto there breathing hard. There behind him stood Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, and Tenten. "Uh, Good Morning?" She greeted, but Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way.

"Where is he!?" Naruto yelled as he looked around the place and then found Sasuke standing up from the sofa.

Sasuke pulled the blanket over Kuro's body and patted his head lightly. When he turn Naruto had already grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Hey dope, if you don't mind, can you keep it down, my son is still sleeping." He pulled Naruto's hand off of his shirt.

"Why," Naruto grunt in a pissed off voice, "Why have you return!?" He yelled, "after leaving Sakura for seven years!?" He punched Sasuke in the face.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

Naruto shoved Sakura lightly away from him, "No, he doesn't deserve forgiveness."

Kuro rubbed his eyes and looked up to find Naruto backing up his leg, "STOP!" Kuro yelled as he got up. Naruto didn't hear him; he was way to busy lifting his leg back to kick Sasuke. Kuro stood in front of Sasuke, but nobody saw him. Instead of Naruto kicking Sasuke, he kicked Kuro's body into the table.

Sasuke glared and pushed Naruto down and gave him a full force punch, "KURO!" he yelled as he tried to get over to his son, but was stop by Naruto grabbed his arm, "Let go you idiot!"

"NO!" He yelled back, "You don't know what you've done with Sakura!" Shikamaru and Neji tried to grab hold of Naruto.

Sakura gasped as she saw her son lying next to the table.

"DADDY!" Kuro voice screeched through out the room which made everybody in the room look down at him. He was crying hard as blood was coming down his head, "DADDY!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and ran over to Kuro, "Don't cry Kuro, I know it hurts Daddy's right here."

"Daddy?" Kuro cried and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, "My head… hurts."

Sasuke picked up his son and patted his back, "It's okay Kuro, Daddy's here, it's okay don't cry."

Kuro hugged him tightly, "Daddy," he cried lightly.

Sakura came over to them, "Are you okay baby?" She asked Kuro as she lifted Kuro up lightly, which made him cry in pain, "Oh, I'm so sorry Kuro-chan."

"Mommy, my head," He sniffed, "Hurts!"

"Here let me take him," Hinata said as she took Kuro, "Sakura look after Sasuke."

"What about me?" Naruto asked enraged.

"You the one who cause this!" Hinata yelled at him, which she doesn't usually do. "You think about what you did before I come and help you." Naruto sulked as he watched his wife took Kuro.

Sakura took Sasuke into the bathroom and closed the door. She looked at his injuries and sat him down on the toilet cover. She started to wipe away the blood from his lips; which the right corner of his lip was bruise. "Does it hurt?" she asked softly and brushed his lips again.

Sasuke inhaled sharply as he back away a little.

"Sorry," She said and then moved down to his lower jaw, when she was down wiping off the blood she kiss the corner of his lip. She gasped and pulled back, "Sorry, it's a habit," she grin lightly.

Sasuke smiled at her cuteness and pointed to his jaw, "You forgot his spot." Sakura rolled her eyes, but moved slowly to kiss his jaw. Sasuke didn't move, even if he wanted to kiss her so much, he didn't move, because this was the best he'll get as of right now. "Thank-you," He said to her and took in another sharp breath when she touched it lightly.

"I'm sorry," She said and started to placed some medicine on his bruises, "Thank you," she said to him and looked him in the eye, "Thank you for staying, I… I thought," She paused, "I thought you were going to leave again in the morning."

Sasuke gave a guilty face, "I would blame you for thinking like that," he said and looked away from her gaze, "And truly Sakura, I'm sorry for leaving you."

Sakura sighed and pulled his face up so that their eyes will meet, "If you're truly sorry then you wouldn't leave again, would you?"

"No I wouldn't, never again," He said and leaned into her hand.

"I didn't forgive you yet," She whispered, "But I'll try to trust you again."

"So much that I don't deserve," He said to her.

"Nonsense, don't you say that, I believe everybody deserve another chance, even if it's the forth or fifth," She said and stood up, "You're all cleaned up."

"Thank you Sakura," he said and stood up, following her back into the living room.

Kuro looked up and smiled, "Daddy!" he reached out for Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed him and groaned, "Hey there Kuro, man you are too big to hold," he smiled and ran his hand through Kuro's hair.

"Daddy?" Kuro started, "Why did Uncle Naru try to hurt you?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't know why he did, why don't you ask him?"

Kuro looked at Naruto and shook his head, "No Daddy, I'm scared," he said and buried his face into Sasuke's chest.

"It's okay Kuro, I'm right here, I won't let nobody hurt you," Sasuke said and brushed his hair.

Sakura smiled at Kuro, it was great that Kuro has a daddy.

"Naruto," Neji started, "You shouldn't start out like that with Sasuke, so careless."

Shikamaru sighed, "Really Naruto, did you not see Kuro there?"

"I'm pretty sure none of you guys saw him," Sasuke said. They all looked away knowing the truth.

Naruto sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry Sasuke and Kuro. It's just I'm really mad that Sakura had forgiven you."

"I never said anything like that," Sakura said, "But I love Kuro, and that's why Sasuke is here."

Sasuke took that to the heart, but understood.

Tenten started as she pulled her bangs back, "It's okay Naruto, as long as Sasuke is back, I'm okay with him being here."

"As long as he'll love Sakura again, and bring back the Sakura we all miss, then I'm happy that Sasuke is here," Ino answered, which made everybody nodded in agreement.

Kuro giggled as he played with his mom and dad's hand. He placed them together, "Look mommy!" Kuro laugh, "Daddy's hand is so big, Mommy you have small hands."

Sasuke took this chance and interlink his fingers with hers, he squeeze lightly, and Sakura didn't pull back, "Yeah, daddy has bigger hands."

Kuro smiled and held their hands together, "It looks perfect."

Sakura blushed and pulled away lightly.

"They look perfect," Hinata whispered to Ino and she nodded, "Sakura, will Sasuke be there for the picnic?"

Sakura looked up at Hinata and smiled, "Only if Sasuke is willing to come," she said and turned to him.

He nodded, "Of course, if you want me to come."

They all nodded and talked for a while. Naruto was forgiven, but Kuro was still a bit frightened by his actions. Sakura said her goodbyes and sighed as she closed the door. She turned to find Kuro and Sasuke playing with each other.

"Oh, shoot," Sakura sighed, "Kuro you're late for school, well you're like two hours late, but I guess he could stay home, since that looks like a brutal mark on his head." Kuro's was cover in large white band-aid.

"Kuro, maybe you should go to sleep," Sasuke said and lay him down.

"Daddy?" Kuro started.

Sasuke's heart lifted, he's been calling him 'Daddy' every since this morning, and it just makes him happy that Kuro accept him as his father, "yes Kuro?"

"When I wake up will you still be here?" He asked.

Just like his mother, he was, Sasuke smiled down at him, "Yes, I will be here when you wake up Kuro."

"Okay," Kuro said and laid his head down on the pillow and knocked out.

Sasuke kissed him lightly on the head, "Rest Kuro-chan."

Sakura wanted to go over to him and hug him, but she didn't want to show him that she really loved the way he loved her son. No one has loved Kuro like he has; she turned away from Sasuke and Kuro and tried to wipe her tears away. She didn't want him to see that she was happy for Kuro.

"Sakura?"

She heard her name, but didn't turn to face him, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked as he came up behind her.

"Yeah," She said as she exhaled a long one.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small waist and placed his head on her back. He started to rock them back and forth lightly as he listened to her heart beat, it was peaceful. That was a good sign, because after all that happened this morning she was probably shocked about what happened to Kuro. "I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered into her ear, "I didn't mean for Kuro to get hurt."

Sakura didn't push him away, not just yet, she was comfortable the way he held her, "its okay, we didn't know what was going to happen, and it's not your fault," She said and lean her head back onto his shoulder. "I just hope that Kuro-chan doesn't feel the pain in the morning," She whispered for them to hear. She wrapped her arms around his and leaned closer to him.

He was surprised that she didn't pull away yet, but thankful, he blew lightly across her neck, making all the hair on her back stand. He then inhaled her scent; he never got sick of her smell, it was delicious and kissable. It was tempting, but he held his position as he kept rocking them back and forth, "Sakura," he whispered huskily into her ear, of course he wanted to seduce her, but he also knew that she wouldn't go for it.

"Hum?" She asked still resting her head on his shoulder.

He placed his chin on her shoulder, "What would you like do today?"

Sakura thought that he was going to kiss her, but his question caught her off guard, "Oh, well," she started as she raised her head; she thought for a minute, "What do you want to do?"

Sasuke pressed his lips on her cheek, "I want to make out with you." That made Sakura's whole body burn with flames as he said that. "But," he continued, "I want to know what you want to do."

She thought again, "A… kiss won't hurt," she said looking down.

Sasuke pulled away lightly; shocked though.

Sakura cursed herself, she liked his arms around her waist, and it was like she was safe. She turned to him and waited for him to kiss her, but he didn't approach her, "Do you not want to kiss?" She asked shyly as she looked down again.

"I'm waiting for _you _to kiss _me_," He said to her and she looked up into his onyx eyes.

Sakura smiled, 'What a gentleman,' she thought as she took a step to him, which closed the gap between them. She took his left hand and placed the back of his hand on her chest, then intertwined their fingers together. Sasuke felt her pulse of her heart go faster; he waited for her next move. Sakura took her left hand cupped his cheek and pulled him down towards her face.

When their nose bumped Sasuke's right hand grabbed Sakura's left wrist, the one that was cupping his face still. "Sakura," He said her name in a low moan, "I'll let you kiss me in any way you want, I won't take control of the kiss, but if I do, push away, okay?" He then placed his right hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura gave him a sweet ray of her smile as she nodded, making their nose rubbed together. She noticed him close his eyes, Sakura moved her nose from his and tip toed to kiss his forehead first for a couple of second. She then moved to kiss his nose, she heard him give a little sigh of pleasure, she smirked lightly as she moved. Sasuke thought that she was going to move down to his lips, but felt a nibble at his ear, he groaned because he wanted her to kiss his lips. Sakura giggled lightly as she moved again and kiss his jaw line from the back all the way to his chin. Sasuke felt her move again and waited for his lips to meet hers, but then he felt her lips on his cheek, he growled lightly from her teasing kisses. Sakura brushed his bottom lip with her thumb; she placed her forehead on his and stared down to his lips.

Sasuke was impatient, but he didn't want to lose a close kiss. He felt her thumb tracing his bottom lip, he stuck his tongue out to lick her thumb. Sakura gasped and pulled her thumb back; she pinched his shoulder and giggled. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to find her emerald eyes starring back. Sakura joined their lips and then closed her eyes; Sasuke also followed suit and closed his eyes. She thought it didn't hurt if she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue into his mouth; and she did. They had a slow and sweet make-out; both breathing slowly. Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist. She nibbled on his lip.

Sasuke grunt and pulled back, "Owe," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," She said trying to calm her heart, "did it hurt?" She looked at his lip and the bruise wasn't as bad as before, but she knew it still hurt.

"Just a little," He said and smiled back at her with his eyes closed.

Sakura was relief that she didn't hurt him, she saw something moved from the corner for her eyes. She turned her head a little to the right to find Kuro starring at them. Kuro stood there with a pillow in his arms and eyes widen and head tilted, "Mommy what are you and Daddy doing?"

Sakura pushed Sasuke away a little and they both drop their arms, "Nothing baby, I thought you were sleeping?"

"Were you kissing Daddy or hurting him?" Kuro asked again as he took his hand and held her hand.

Sasuke held in a small laughter.

"Mommy was not hurting Daddy, she was kissing him," she told him.

"Do all kisses hurt?" He asked again.

Sakura was confused, "No, why?"

"Daddy said, 'Owe,' so that means it hurts right?" Kuro looked at them.

Sasuke let out his laugh, but was slapped on the arm by Sakura, "Kuro," Sasuke started and picked him up, "My lips hurt cause Uncle Naru punch me, mommy was just kissing my boo boo."

Kuro made his mouth in a big 'O' and smiled, "Mommy kiss my boo boo!"

Sakura laughed gently and kissed his on the head so that it wouldn't hurt him, "There."

"Mommy," Kuro started, "I'm hungry," he tummy growled loudly. His parents laughed at his cuteness.

* * *

**THANKS TO:**

SliverxWolf: Muahahahah I know I'm just so mean letting Sasuke sleeping on the sofa.. Oh well.. Hahah thanks for your review!

SportyGurl1997: Thanks! I'll be looking for review Okie dokie?

Liljapangrl03: Sasuke is sweet in my story, he has to be! Hahahah I just like the sweet Sasuke actually… but the mean one is cool in his way! Hahah Thanks!

xOxGiRlOYoUrDrEaMsXoX: Hahah of course all that lower and upper case makes your name look cool! Hahah I know that was so sweet at the end of chapter two! Thanks for reviewing.

WooHooDork: Addicting? Oh no! DON'T GET HIGH! HAHAHA I'm just kidding! Thanks!!

Yami Uchiha: Kuro-chan is cute! Everybody agrees with it… ahhah I like that part when he says 'Sasuke looks like a bum.' Thanks a lot!

Reader: Hahah I think that's the one thing that makes people read the story, the title is catching don't you agree!? Good thing I took it before any body else did huh? Hahahah thanks!

Rose Elizabeth: Hahaha oh really? Oh well that makes me cool huh? Yeah I wanted something where Sasuke learns to be a father and a good person for Sakura. But he isn't that dumb, I mean he's the only one who loves Sakura. And Kuro looks so much like him. But Thanks a whole bunch for your review, I hope you like this chapter!

Lioness of the fire: I think Suke-chan is a cute name too! Hahahah Don't worry I know Sasuke can make Sakura fall in love with him, again… ahhah Thanks

Kattylin: Is it short? Lolx oops, well as long as you like it! Thanks a whole bunchies!

124PIKACHU: Kuro is the name, at first I was thinking about giving him a longer name, but I thought the name 'Kuro' was just too cute and I just stuck with the short name 'Kuro' but Nikki, Naruto's daughter calls him 'Ku-chan' some times so that's fine too right for a nickname? Heheh thanks for your review!

Ashley Uchiha: Lolx thanks, but truly I think I'm not doing all that great, it's good but I know I can do better! Thanks again for your review!

ladyDV011: lolx thanks

Xochil Malfoy: lolx Hahah don't worry I understood everything that you wrote down! Hahah Yeah Sasuke did want a kiss on the lips, but I wanted Sakura to kiss him on the cheek so that he can have a full kiss in this chapter! Hahah I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Mezumi Azuma: Kuro's a kiddo, hehe but you know he loves Sasuke too because Sasuke's his dad… Hahah yeah but Kuro isn't mad any more in this chapter… hehe thanks!

Michelle: Thanks, hope you like this one!

Soleil Solitaire: Hahah I agree, sweet and tragic, but fluff too right right? Hahah thanks for reviewing!

Rikuxoxo: THANKS!! Heheh tell me what you think about this chapter!

* * *

_Waiting for your reviews_

Always, bayka


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I'm so excited! So much reviews… hehehe… okie dokie here we go

Disclaimer: I OWN KURO-CHAN… lolx isn't he just a cutie pie hahah darn I don't own Naruto characters though.. grrr…

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 04

Sasuke grumbled as he turned onto his back, he got stuck sleeping on the sofa again. He was hoping that he got to share the bed with Sakura and Kuro. He grin lightly as he placed both his hand on the back of his head. He was just glad that Sakura hasn't kicked him out of the house. Sasuke sat up strait when he heard Kuro's cry, he ran to the room and opened the door, "What's wrong?"

"Daddy," Kuro looked up at him, he was being held in Sakura's arm, "I want some milk."

Sasuke smiled at him, he came over and took Kuro out of Sakura's arm, "Go back to sleep Sakura, I got it," he said as he pushed her lightly down on the bed. It seemed like Sakura wasn't sure about leaving Kuro to Sasuke, but she laid down any ways because she was tired. Sasuke closed the door and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He grabbed the milk and place Kuro on the chair. Sasuke poured Kuro a cup of milk and himself one.

"Daddy, my head still hurts," Kuro told him and rubbed his head lightly.

"Hum," Sasuke got up and looked for something that will kill the pain, 'Man, Kuro's only six, he can't have any pain killers,' he thought and came back to Kuro, "How about this?" He pulled out a piece of candy. It wasn't going to take the pain away, but it'll calm him down.

Kuro smiled and was going to take it, but Sasuke pulled it away, "Where my kiss?" Sasuke asked pointing his cheek. Kuro pouted, but reached up to kiss Sasuke on the cheek, Sasuke smiled and handed him the candy. He then ran his hand through Kuro's navy hair.

"Daddy?" Kuro asked with the candy still in his mouth, "Do you love mommy?"

Sasuke gave him a sad smile, "Yes, I love mommy."

"Does mommy love you?"

"I don't think she loves me," He sat down and gulp down the milk.

Kuro stood up and tip toed to place his cup in the sink, "Come on daddy, lets go to sleep!" He smiled as he jumped.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he too placed his cup in the sink, his hand was grabbed by Kuro's. Kuro dragged Sasuke all the way to the bedroom, but stopped at the bathroom, "Daddy, I got to pee!" Kuro ran into the bathroom.

Sasuke watched and smiled at Kuro, how did he ever end up with such a cute son. Sasuke walked over to the sofa and laid down as he closed his eyes, but he was poked in the cheek. He opened his eyes to find Kuro standing there, "Kuro-chan?"

Kuro pulled on his hand again, "Daddy, come sleep with me, please?" He pulled again making Sasuke stand up. He dragged Sasuke all the way to the bedroom this time and opened the door.

Sasuke picked him up and placed him on the bed next to Sakura, she moved lightly, but Sasuke didn't bother to wake up. "Go to sleep Kuro," he said and pulled the blanket over them. He was stopped again by Kuro grabbed his hand.

"Daddy," Kuro said in a soft voice, "I want you to sleep with me and mommy."

Sasuke sighed and laid next to Kuro, he wasn't too close cause he knew that Sakura was not comfortable with it. "Go to sleep Kuro," he said once again before pulling the blanket over Kuro and Sakura. He laid on the top of the blanket and watched until Kuro fell asleep. When he did Sasuke got up and kiss his forehead, "Sweet dreams Kuro," he brushed Sakura's hair back and kissed her temple lightly, "Sweet dreams Sakura," He whispered and got off the bed. He walked to the door and closed the door lightly before returning to his bed on the sofa.

Sakura heard him sighed, she moved her head to look up, she sighed silently. She wished she should have stop him so that he could sleep on the bed with them, but she was scared and wasn't sure if she should have. She hated herself for being mean to Sasuke, but she did hate him for leaving her like that. She was also sad that she couldn't let go of what he did to her, maybe because the pain was just a little too much to tolerate. She accepted him back into her life, but she didn't quiet forgive him for what he had done. Maybe she should test him a little more to see if he truly wants to be forgiven.

_In the morning_

Sakura groaned as she turn onto her back, heard Kuro screaming. She bolted right up from her bed and scrammed to the bathroom. She opened it and her whole face was flushed, "Kuro-chan?" Sakura closed the door and leaned her back against the door.

_In the Bathroom_

Sasuke and Kuro was in the tub together. He woke up to find Kuro sitting on him. Kuro wanted to take a bath and usually Sakura baths with him, so this time Sasuke bathed with Kuro. Sasuke smirked at Sakura when she had closed the door, "It's okay Sakura, you can come in," He said as he pulled a towel around his waist. The door didn't open, so he opened it and Sakura was still standing there with her face looking at the ground.

Blushing madly she muttered a 'Sorry' and walked pass him. Her arm brushed his chest and she looked away trying really hard not to pull him into a kiss. He probably did that on purpose, to tempt her. "Kuro, you scared me I thought somebody was kidnapping you," She said to him and slashed the water at him.

Kuro laughed, "Mommy, Daddy was kidnapping me," He smiled and looked at her.

Sakura frowned, "I don't want anybody to kidnap you baby," she said and washed his hair out. "Come on you have to get ready for school."

"But Mommy, I don't want to, I want to play with Daddy," Kuro said and got out of the tub.

Sakura dress him quickly, "I promise Daddy will be here when you get back."

They ate and started to walk towards the school. "Mommy! Hold Daddy's hand, he might get lost!" Kuro yelled and held onto Sasuke's hand.

"Kuro, Suke-chan knows where your school is at," Sakura told him and looked at his son.

He pouted and waited for her to take his hand. Sakura rolled her eyes and sigh as she took Sasuke's hand, she did not interlace their fingers, but just held his hand. "Okay baby, see Mommy is holding Suke-chan's hand."

Kuro smiled as he lead. People watched as they walked down the street to the school. They were all smiling at them, they looked great as a family. Others glared at Sasuke, because he has return thinking that he could just come in and fit in like nothing happened. Of course Sasuke knows what he has done, but he was praying that they'll forgive him. They got the school and Sasuke noticed Tenten and Neji with their kids. Kuro ran up to Ryoku and Rayli

Tatsuki came up to Kuro and smirked, "So Kuro! Have you found you're daddy yet?" he laughed.

The boy that was standing next to Tatsuke laughed too, "Yeah, or are you still lying to us that you're daddy is on a mission?"

The boy on the other side of Tatsuke pushed Kuro on the shoulder, "What? You think you're daddy is going to come back?"

"He's never going to come back!" Tatsuke smirked.

Ryoku stood next to Kuro, "Tatsuke why don't you just knock it off," he was a year older, but still too kind.

Tatsuke glared at him, "Who asked you to butt in Hyuuga?"

Rayli stepped in and cracked her knuckles, "I feel like I need a warm up for gym," She smirked. She was scary and cold, Neji smirked at his daughter, it was cute how she acted more like him, and Ryoku was more like Tenten. The two boys next to Tatsuki backed a little away from Rayli.

"Kuro," Sakura called out as she and Sasuke stood next to Neji and Tenten.

"Mommy," Kuro smiled and then looked up to Sasuke, "Daddy!" He smiled and ran to Sasuke.

"Hey there Kuro," He smiled and picked him up, "Is there any body bulling you?"

"Yeah," Kuro said and pointed to Tatsuki.

"Why, they don't know you're an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked making himself loud enough for the kids to hear.

"Uchiha?" Ryoku started, "Daddy isn't Uchiha suppose to be feared because of their sharingan?"

Neji nodded, "Yeah, they can hypnotize you and use your worst fear against you."

Tatsuki and the boy's started to shake.

"Mommy," Rayli started, "Isn't Uchiha a powerful blood clan like us Hyuuga's?"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, but they like to make their enemies feel the pain, it's worst then what the Hyuuga's power."

Sasuke smirked knowing that they were helping him out to scare those little brats, "Now Kuro, remember what I taught you." That was all he said and Tatsuki and them ran away from the group.

"You didn't teach me anything, but the magic trick," Kuro said tilting his head.

Sakura laughed at them. Everybody stared at her and join, they haven't seen her laugh in a while, so it was great for her to laugh.

Sasuke laughed and placed Kuro down, "I'll teach you some new moves, but you can't attack anybody with them okay? Unless they are enemies."

"Okay," Kuro nodded and stood next to Ryoku and Rayli, "I'll see you later Daddy," he waved and looked at Sakura, "bye mommy!"

Sakura waved at him, "Bye baby." They walked away from their parents.

"Well, that was fun," Sasuke said.

Neji laughed, "Yeah, but I think we kind of scared them off a little too much."

"I'm fine with it, that kid has been bothering Kuro ever since I could remember," Sakura said and sighed as she stretch.

"Mommy!" Kuro came back and inhaled a quick breath, "Don't forget to hold Daddy's hand, he'll get lost!" He yelled at them.

Tenten laughed, "Oh my goodness, Kuro is just the sweetest thing."

"What about me?" Neji smiled innocently.

Tenten thought about it, and giggled as Neji picked her up, "Okay, okay! You're sweet too, Honey!" she yelped as she was placed down, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Gosh our parents are an embarrassment," Rayli said and smacked her head.

"Can't they do that somewhere else?" Ryoku said rolling his eyes, "Man and Daddy said to be tough."

Kuro laughed at them as they walked into the school building.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and interlinked their fingers, "I don't want to get lost," he whispered into her ear.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked over to Tenten, "What are you guys doing this morning?"

Tenten shrugged, "Neji has a mission."

Sakura thought for a minute, "Oh shoot, I have one coming up too!" she cursed and stomped on the ground.

"Tenten, I don't started until tomorrow morning, we could still do something," Neji said and hugged her from behind.

Sasuke laughed at them, "PDA, school's over long time ago, take all your love things you do and go to your room or something."

Sakura giggled lightly, "It's not like you don't do it."

"Not yet," He stared at her.

"Keep dreaming," She said as she dragged his hand, "I'll see you guys later at the picnic."

"So what are you going to do today?" Sasuke asked.

"Shopping," She glance at him quickly, "I have to make something when we go to the picnic."

"What will you be making?" He asked and pulled hand so that she'll come closer to him.

She glared, "I don't know, what you want to eat?"

"Hum," He thought, he never had Sakura's food before, "What do you like making?"

Sakura now thought, "Cookies?"

Sasuke laughed, "Okay, I mean dish like."

"Oh," she thought again, "I like to make different kind of dishes, but I like to make spicy ones the most."

"Oh," he smiled at her, "Why don't you make some pork buns? Those are good."

Sakura thought, "Yeah, that would be good, I haven't one in a while." They started towards the market.

_12:20 p.m._

Sakura and Sasuke got back to her place and they started to make the pork buns together. "Do you know how to make pork buns?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

He shook his head, "But I'll like to learn," He said and waited for her to instruct him.

She smiled, "Okay, first wash your hands," She said and he followed. For the next ten minutes they were chopping meat. "Oh, shoot," Sakura said and looked at Sasuke, "I forgot to get the seasoning, do you think you can run to the market again Sasuke?"

He nodded and washed his hand, he then left.

Sakura sighed as her phone ranged, she wash her hand and walked over to her phone. She picked it up, "hello?"

"Sakura-chan," It was Ino, "What are you bring to the picnic dear?"

"Pork Buns," Sakura smiled.

"Oh really? That's something new," She laughed, "You're idea?"

"Sasuke's."

"Oh," She paused, "How's it going between you two?"

"Well he hasn't left yet," Sakura laughed, but Ino didn't join.

"Sakura," Ino started, "He's not going to leave you again."

Sakura sighed, "How would you know?"

"The way he looks at you, it's like he feels guilty or something, like he doesn't want to leave you," Ino said and sighed loudly, "Sakura, I know it's hard on you, but you've got to trust you know."

"I'm trying," Sakura grunt, it was like Ino being her mother, "I've been trying ever since he was gone."

"I know, I know you tried to raise Kuro well by yourself, but look on the bright side, Sasuke's back and I'm sure he'll help you out," Ino said, "You just don't know how he looks at you, it's like he's in love or something."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "More like he wants to make out with me," she said without thinking, "Oops," She gasped.

"WHAT?" Ino was shocked, "Are kidding me? He made out with you?"

"Actually I made out with him," She chuckled nervously.

"How was it?"

"Uh… don't you have a husband you make out with? Why are you asking me?" Sakura gave a weird look even though Ino couldn't see her.

Ino laughed, "I'm trying to ask if you like it or not."

Sakura blushed, "Of course, it was good."

"GOOD? That's it?"

"Well," she paused and grunt, "Ino why do you want to know?"

"Well," she paused, "I always wanted to know how it was like to kiss Sasuke, I mean I love Shikamaru, but you know it's just a thought."

Sakura laughed at her silliness, "Ino, you're dumb," she relaxed, "He is a great kisser, really, and he let me kiss him, not him kiss me."

"Awww, that's so sweet."

"Tell me about it," Sakura laughed and then the door opened with Sasuke crouching she gasped, "Oh my goodness, Ino I'll call you later." She hung up and ran over to Sasuke, "What happened to you!?"

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER! I know kill me… hahah tell me what you think!

**THANKS TO:**

KyuubiFoxDemon: Hahaha thanks so much

Sakura is #1: Lolx Thanks for your review And sorry I didn't update as soon as I usually did, I have things going on Hope you enjoyed

Rose Elizabeth: Lolx yeah Naruto's in here, but won't appear as much Thanks!

Ashley Uchiha: Lolx TT it could be better? NOOOO Hahah thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'll do better next time!

Rikuxoxo: Hahah yeah this wasn't a fast update, sorries, but thanks for reviewing.

SilverxWolf: Hahah I know I just love Kuro! Thanks a bunch.

Lioness of the Fire: I know it's just so funny cause Sakura wasn't actually kissing his boo boo… thanks thanks

Liljapangrl03: I know I know Naruto shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't use any body else you know? Heheh thanks for your review!

Michelle: HEHE THANKS!

Yami Uchiha: Yeah, I know, but Naruto was probably pissed off for doing that to Sakura and Kuro, so yeah… but he is thankful that Sasuke is back… hehe thanks! Hope you enjoy.

00Midnight Siren00: Yeah Kuro-chan is the cutest and the only one I really love to write about… ahahh thanks thanks!!

123PIKACHU: I know, but only Kuro… I don't know about my little siblings… lolx hehe hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Waiting for your review_

Always, bayka


	5. Chapter 5

Sigh, I know I'm lacking in my updates! I'm sorry, but you know I have a lot of homework to do… haha, so I'm not suppose to be typing this… hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 05

Sakura helped Sasuke to her sofa and pulled his arm off as he sat down, "What happened to you, Sasuke."

"Cat~" He grunt out, "Damn CAT~"

Sakura stared at him for a minute and then giggled, Sasuke watched her laugh, it was just a musical sound, sweet and soft the way he always like it. "A cat attacked you?" Sakura asked.

He groaned and nodded, he pulled off his shirt. He had scratch marks everywhere from the cat's claw. Most of the scars were on the back, he did get scratch on the face, but it didn't look as bad as his back.

"Why did the cat attack you?" Sakura asked from the bathroom, she was getting the first aid kit.

"I had something yummy in the bag and it came after it, and I didn't let the cat have it and it attacked me," Sasuke explain and hissed as Sakura rubbed alcohol all over his scars. "It stings," he mumbled and looked at the ground.

Sakura laughed again, "I'm sorry, maybe I should have gone?"

"No, its okay, really I'll be fine, just a couple of scars."

Sakura stared at his lower back and noticed a large scar that stretched from the middle of his back to his left hip. She traced it, "How'd you get this?" she asked softly.

Sasuke felt her tracing the scar, "My brother."

"Oh," Sakura pulled her hand away from the large scar and started to place medicine on the cat marks. She noticed that the cruse on his left shoulder was gone, "How'd this disappear?" she asked placing a hand on his left shoulder.

He stilled her hand there and sighed, "It took a while, but I had a friend who helped out, he took the cruse upon himself," Sasuke told her and sighed, "He was dying and he said he'll take it, he was a really good person I knew, but died happy."

Sakura pulled her hand away and finished putting the medicine on his back, front, and arms. She then moved her finger tips and applied the medicine on his lower right cheek, "There," she pulled away and put the first aid kit away. "You lay down," She said as she help him lay down, "I'll finish cooking." She crouched beside him, "I'll wake you up when it's time to get Kuro."

Sasuke grabbed her left hand and placed the back of her hand on his lips; he kissed the back of her hand. "Thanks," he whispered and let her hand go.

She gave a light smile as he shut his eyes, 'He's so sweet, but a loser at the same time,' she thought and brush his bangs away, "Your welcome," she whispered into his ear and then got up and finish cooking.

Sasuke peeked through his eyes and saw that sad smile play on her lovely face, he hated himself for letting her become the way she is now. He sighed mentally and closed his eyes shut as he tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Kuro gave a toothy grin as he stood with both his hands in his pockets. He was standing with the Hyuuga's and rocked his heels back and forth as he saw his parents coming towards him holding hands. "Mama!" Kuro yelled out as he ran towards them.

"Kuro-chan," Sakura smiled down at him as she let go and picked him up, "Hey, how'd you like school today?"

"I loved it!" Kuro giggled.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked as he poked his cheeks.

"Because I didn't get bullied like I usually do," the toddler grinned from ear to ear as he said.

Sasuke laugh and Sakura gave a sad smile, "That's good," Sakura said as she handed Kuro to Sasuke and they started to walk back to their place. Sakura quickly grabbed the food and they all headed out to the park where everybody else was waiting.

* * *

Sakura held the basket while Sasuke and Kuro were laughing together heading towards the park. Sakura smiled as she saw her friends in sight, "Ino!" She called out while waving.

The pregnant woman looked at her with a smiled, "hello Sakura," she answered and waited for Sakura to come up to her. "So we found out that my baby is going to be a girl," Ino said to Sakura and squealed lightly.

Sakura hugged Ino, "That's wonderful! I can't believe it!" She was happy for Ino, "Got any names of the like darling?"

Ino thought for a moment before she answered, "No, not really," she laughed which made Sakura give her a weird look, "But I am looking into it, if you have any names, please do tell."

Sakura nodded while she was setting her picnic clothe on the ground next to Ino and Hinata. She looked up to fine Sasuke lying on the clothe, she sighed and came over to him, "Hey you lazy bum," she said as she poked him in the side. Sasuke made a sharp inhale, which made Sakura gasped, "Sorry, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," He answered in a grunt as he sat up, "I had worst, but you are super strong."

She sad down next to him and started to pull out the food, she smiled as she heard Kuro laugh with the other kids. Sakura was thankful that Kuro could be so happy with Sasuke back, although it pained her a little she was still happier that her son has finally been able to feel as if he was a normal kid. She was so into her thought that she didn't notice that one of the apples were gone. She gasped and looked at Sasuke, "How could you," she asked and tried to take it away, he had already bitten into it.

Sasuke laughed and took another bite, "what some?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Ewe," she said and shook her head, "No thank-you."

Tenten and Neji had arrived afterwards and set their stuff next to them too.

"This is going to be wonderful," Tenten said and sat down on her clothe.

The kids were off playing while the parents were talking and cooking for the kids to eat.

"So Sakura," Hinata started, "How are you doing with Sasuke back?"

She shrugged, but then answered, "Well, as long as Kuro-chan is happy I'm happy."

The girls 'Awed' as they smiled at each other.

"But really, Sakura," Tenten started and looked back at the guys for a split second, "you're not glad his back, not just for Kuro, but for yourself?"

Sakura looked down, "I don't know if I could trust him again Tenten."

They all paused at the thought and understood fully by what she meant. "Sakura," Ino placed her palm over her hand, "I believe that if you believe in yourself everything will be okay."

"How can I when all that believing has been destroyed?" Sakura answered and looked at Sasuke, "How can I when I don't even know him any more."

"Sakura, I know you have a strong will, and I know that you will always follow your heart," Hinata told her and smiled, "Because I know that you're just that type of person where you make the right decisions even though there will be some hardship. I know that a women like you could always pull through." She laughed and looked at Sakura in the eye, "Look at how far you've gotten with out Sasuke, look at how Kuro as grew up. I know you will be fine, and you'll make the right decision."

Sakura smiled with a little hint of sadness, "Thanks Hinata."

Sasuke popped out of nowhere and placed his arms around Sakura, "Hey girls."

The others where surprised, "Sasuke, I don't know about you, but this isn't high school any more," Ino said and the girls laughed.

"So you say," Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" Ino asked with an annoyed tone.

"Honey, you have a baby in your tummy," Tenten placed a hand on her stomach, "You don't want her to turn out all mad do you?"

Ino sigh and calmed down a little, "you're right."

Sakura elbowed him, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug," He said and he squeezed hard.

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke!" she squealed, he let go and laughed, "You jerk."

"What I just miss you," He said into her ear and kissed her cheeks lightly.

She blushed as he heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. He left the girls and they all started at the flushed Sakura.

"I don't know about you, but that was really cute," Hinata said and the other two nodded.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Ahem, no it wasn't," she tried to recall all of her senses.

The girls just laughed at her because they knew that she was in denial.

* * *

After they ate the guys played tag football. Sasuke, Kuro, Shikamaru, and Takashi were on a team, while Neji, Ryoku, Rayli, and Naruto played on the other team.

"Mommy! I want to play with Daddy," Nikki complained, "How come I don't get to play?"

Hinata laughed, "Nikki don't worry, Daddy will always play with you, right now he's playing with the big kids yeah?"

Nikki pouted as she watched her father play with all the other kids; she always played with Naruto in every game they play in. She didn't understand why her Mom wouldn't let her play.

"Nikki, come play with us," Ino said as she smiled and waved for the child to come over, "You want to talk to my little girl?"

"Where?" Nikki asked as she turned.

"Right here," Ino rubbed her tummy, "She's going to come out soon so you could play with her."

Nikki smiled as she came over and laid her head on Ino's round stomach, "I can hear her," She said as she rouses her head and then placed it back down. "Elle wants me to tell you that she loves you."

Everybody there gapped for a minute. "Elle?" Ino asked Nikki, "She said her name was Elle?"

Nikki nodded and smiled, "Yes, Elle told me that she loves you very much."

"Wow, I am amazed," Sakura said, "I think it's a sign Ino."

The other's nodded.

"Nikki, what else is Elle saying?" Ino asked.

Nikki listened again, "She said," Nikki paused and stared for a moment, "She's hungry."

The girls burst into laughter as they heard this, "Is that so Elle?" Ino asked as she rubbed her tummy, "I guess so, Elle Nara?"

Nikki shook her head, and listened again, "Elle told me that her full name is Elena, but she likes be called Elle."

Ino smiled and laughed, "Alright, will she like a middle name to?"

Nikki listened for a moment, and nodded, "She said she'd like one."

They all smiled. "How about Raye for Elena's middle name?" Tenten asked.

Nikki nodded, "That's prefect."

Ino smiled at Nikki and was kind of thankful that she came up with the name, but it was more like she felt like her baby was talking with them. The guys came back after they were done with their game. Shikamaru sat down next to Ino as he was sighing, "Too much work."

Ino laughed and then poked him, "We have a name for the baby."

Shikamaru looked at her, "Really now?"

Ino nodded, "Elena Raye," she held his hand, "Do you like it?"

Shikamaru thought about it, "It sounds fine to me," He smiled, "Whatever you like honey, I like."

"Awe," said all the other girls together.

"That's so sweet," Tenten said, "I wish my husband was that sweet."

"What about me?" Neji said as he finally sat down with a water bottle in his hand.

"Nothing," Tenten looked away and laughed.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "My husband is sweet, right Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her, "Huh?" he was confused, but smiled, "You want something to drink Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, "See," she looked at Tenten then looked back at Naruto, "No, I'm fine darling."

Naruto then join them.

Sakura looked around, "Where's the kids?"

"Oh," Neji started and pointed, "They're still playing, Sasuke is with them, and he said he'll watch."

Sakura looked up and noticed that he was playing with all the kids. Nikki had joined them after the game was done. Sakura laughed as she watched the kids pile on top of Sasuke, 'I really wish I could say that I believe in him,' she thought as she sighed lightly for herself to hear. Sasuke looked up and caught her watching him, he smirked and Sakura looked away from his eyes.

"Kids, come eat," Tenten said and everybody got off of Sasuke and headed back to the parents.

Sasuke got up and dust off all the dirt that was on his shirt, when he looked up he saw Sakura heading his way. He tilted his head sideways and smiled lightly, "Hey Sakura."

"Hey," She said and handed him a wet clothe, "Here use this to clean your face and head." He took it from her and cleaned his hands then his face.

"There, did I get everything?" He asked as he looked at her.

"No, you missing that spot," She sad and pointed to his cheek, "Let me get it," she said and took the piece of clothe out of his hands and wiped it off, "There, you ready to eat?"

He nodded and followed her, but stopped short as he grabbed her hand, "Sakura."

She stopped, but did not turn her face to look at him, "Yes?"

"I…" he paused, "I want to know…. Um… if."

"Just say it already," She said as she turned to him.

"I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow," He finally said.

Sakura blushed lightly and smiled faintly, but her heart was pounding rapidly, "Why?"

"I want to take you out," He said in a quiet whisper, "If you let me."

She looked into his now shy eyes, they weren't like that back then, maybe he soften up or something, but she knew that he was different, "Sure, when do you feel like taking me out?"

"How about lunch?" he asked and kicked the dirt lightly, "That way it'll be easier because Kuro is still in school."

Sakura nodded, "Sure."

Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could escape, "Thanks Sakura," he said and pulled her. He planted a light feather kiss on her cheek and then pulled away, "Come on."

Sakura was lost in words, she didn't know if she liked it where she should yell at him for kissing her in front of everybody. Or she liked it and wanted to kiss him more in front of everybody, she didn't know ,but she knew she liked it very much.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Kuro yelled as he sat in his mothers lap, "feed me please?"

"Aren't you old enough to feed yourself honey?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Kuro looked away like an innocent kid, "but, mommy."

"Kuro, only big boys eat by themselves without their mommy's help," Sasuke said as he pointed to Ryoku, "See Ryoku is eating by himself, so is Takashi."

Kuro looked and nodded, "Okay Daddy, want to be a big boy, and I want to be big like you!" he said and got off Sakura.

She handed him his plate and watched as he eat by himself. "Thanks Sasuke," she whispered into his ear.

"No problem," he said and started at his food too.

* * *

**THANKS TO:**

Sakura is#1: Thanks uh… yeah the cat beat him up, but I am sorry for my late update…. Hahah please do keep reading my story! THANKS.

Yami Uchiha: KURO-CHAN IS TOTALLY SWEET, thanks!

Sasusaku779: I'm sorry for the stupid cliffies, but you know hahah you still have to wait! Thanks for your review!

Micheele: I know I know you said you couldn't wait, and thanks for waiting so long for it… haha, but thanks a lot.

00Midnight Siren00: I love Kuro-chan too! :D Thanks for loving my Fic.

I love hershy: I just love you name for some reason… hahah. Thanks for liking my story, I don't think it's that great, but you know the best part of this story, is Kuro-chan… gosh you just gotta love him! Heheh thanks for reviewing… sorry for my late update.

Blue Blood4686: Poor Suke-chan! Hahah Thanks for reviewing

KyuubiFoxDemon: I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! HAHAH I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME! AND I KNOW YOU MIGHT, BECAUSE I'M SO LATE ON MY UPDATE. DON'T COME AFTER ME PLEASE! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

Ashley Uchiha: Thanks… hahah I know you do say that a lot, but you know what? I don't mind it… tell me if this one is good, I think it was really bad! But I know the next chapter will be wonderful, I promise!

124PIKACHU: hahah Kuro probably does…? Probably doesn't? Kuro is very smart, I bet he does know.. heheh thanks!

AnimeFanatic223: Thanks! Sorry for the late update!

Saphire101: I know I didn't stop, here is the next chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can… sorry for making you wait! Hope you liked it! Thanks for your review.

xXxSakura-San52xXx: I know you hate cliffies, I think a lot of ppl do… hahha.. I AM NOT A JERK! That's so mean! 'HEARTBORKEN' I'mma cry in the corner… 'sniff' 'sniff' thanks for you review….

Tiger Gurl 92: Thanks… I just like the fact that Kuro makes me get a lot of reviewers coming back for this story! Hahah thanks for reviewing.

Kineo: All Cliffhangers are Evil… and I know you agree with me too!... hehehe… KURO IS DAMN CUTE! SCORE FOR KURO 'nyaah' thanks for reviewing!

* * *

OKAY, I am super duper really much mucho sorry about my super big lateness on updating this chapter… I personally think it wasn't so great… yeah? But you know what I will promise you that the next chapter will be really great! Because Sasuke is taking Sakura on a date! So stay tune!

bayka


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody, I think you guys for reading my story! Hehe even thought I am such a slacker, hope you guys keep reading! Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I own Kuro… no body can take him… hehehe… but I don't own the Naruto characters…

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 6

Sakura sighed at the smell that was coming into her room, 'Hum… eggs, ham… and uh… what is this yummy smell,' she thought as she opened her eyes and Sasuke was hovering above her. Sakura yelp and flipped over off the bed, "What the hell!?" she screamed as she stood up and glared at him.

"Sorry for waking you up, but Kuro is going to be late, so I made food and uh, maybe you should eat before we leave?" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms, he smirked lightly, "You're really cute when you're sleeping."

Sakura blushed, "Well, it's very rude of you to wake somebody up like that," she said and pushed him out of her room so that she could change into something. 'What the hell was that all about?' she thought as she pulled off her tank top.

"_You're really cute when you're sleeping"_

His words echoed through her mind as she looked at herself in the mirror. She tired to cool down her face from blushing so much. It's not like everyday she gets though, a gentle smile was her reply to his rude awaking, and it was in a way very cute of him to be like that. When Sakura was done thinking she started to look for some clothes to put on. Sakura step out of the room and was surprise that they were by the door waiting for her.

"Hurry Mommy or I'm going to be late!" Kuro shouted from across the room.

"I'm coming baby!" Sakura yelled back as she ran out of the room.

Kuro looked at Sasuke, "Daddy, why did mommy wake up so late?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know big guy, she's probably really tired yeah?" Just then there was a loud thud, Sasuke looked up and dashed over to find Sakura on her back, "You okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, tripped," She said and looked at what she tripped over; it was one of Kuro's toys.

Sasuke came over, crossed his arms as she grabbed them and pulled her up. Both their nose bumped lightly, Sakura looked up quickly as she inhaled a quick sharp breath. Sasuke dropped both their arms and picked her up.

"Sasuke!" She yelped, "What are you doing?"

"You twisted your ankle, you're not going any where," he said as he looked at it, and he was right when he put pressure on it.

Sakura groaned as she kicked with her other feet, "Jerk."

"Hey, you don't want me to twist the other one do you?" Sasuke asked, which shut Sakura up, "now, you stay here, I'll be back in like five minutes."

"Daddy?" Kuro came up, "What happened?"

"Mommy is hurt, she can take you to school today," Sasuke answered him.

Kuro's eyes widen, "NO!" he yelled and ran to his mom, "I want Mommy to go." He hugged her tight and started to cry lightly, "I've never had Mommy not go with me."

Sasuke's face softened and Sakura's eyes started to get watery, "Baby, it's okay," Sakura said as she picked him up so that he could sit in her lap. "I'll go if you want mommy to go."

Kuro nodded, "I want you to go Mommy," he thought for a moment, "Daddy can carry you, right Daddy?" He looked up at Sasuke.

"Uh," Sasuke smiled, "Of course I can."

"See Mommy," he looked at Sakura and smiled, "Daddy is strong and so he could carry you."

Sakura glared lightly at Sasuke, 'I know he had something to do with this,' she thought and smiled, "Sure sweetie that's _fine_ with me." She placed a fake smile on her face as she mentally gave Sasuke death note.

Sakura got onto Sasuke's back and they headed out. 'She's so light,' he thought, it felt really nice to have her on his back for some reason, it made him feel like she won't be able to do anything without him. Even though he knows that she is strong, he wants to feel that he should be there for her when she is hurt. Maybe emotional because he knows that she's not strong in that field, he just want to help her so much because he knew that he was the one who had place her in that field of painful emotions.

Sakura went blank right when she got onto his back, she like the feeling of being on his back, it made her feel like she was in love again. Her eyes widen as she shook her head lightly, 'I can't be thinking about Love,' she thought as she stared at her son. She was happy again, just to see her son being able to jump around with joy, to know that he is finally complete in his life because Sasuke is here. A light wind rush over and Sakura got a whiff of Sasuke, and 'Ohhhh' it smelt really really nice and 'Good'. Sakura pulled closer and place her nose on his head close to his ear so that she can smell his hair. As she took in the smell she exhaled slowly and softly for him to hear.

Sasuke's tummy fluttered and tossed around as she did that, he stumbled lightly and continued walking. He felt her gentle breath behind his ear which made the hair on the back of his neck jump up. She inhaled his scent once more, "Sakura," Sasuke moaned and blush, "I'm feeling the butterflies when you do that," he whispered.

Sakura's face flushed as she pulled two inches away from his hair, "Sorry," she whispered back.

"Mommy!" Kuro smiled as he looked up at her, "Where here, see you're safe."

Sakura nodded and smiled at him, "Okay Baby, you have fun okay?"

Kuro nodded as he ran off, he then turned quickly which made him trip.

"Kuro!" Sasuke shouted as he twitched forward wanting to catch him.

Sakura felt this and was amazed that Sasuke wanted to keep her son safe.

Kuro got up, "I'm okay," he brushed off the dirt, "Daddy, take good care of Mommy!" He waved his hand up.

Sasuke smiled, "Okay Kuro, have fun."

He grin with is toothy grin and then turn away to enter the school.

Sasuke placed her down lightly and turn around.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just want to carry you this way," he said and then quickly grabbed her so that he was carrying her in a wedding style, "There, more comfortable."

Sakura couldn't do anything, well because her ankle was twisted, "You are so lucky my ankle is twisted," she said as he started to move back to the house.

"Even if it wasn't twisted I would have done it," He said and pulled her upper body closer to his face, "Because this is what I would have done every time I saw you if it wasn't for me leaving you."

Sakura blushed lightly as she moved her gaze down to his pale neck, 'I only wish you would have not left me,' she thought as she lean her head onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she tighten her grip around his neck, only if he knew that it pained her to be in his arms like this, because she longed for this and for some reason it hurts her more then her enjoying it.

"Hey," He whispered into her hair, "If you want, you can hurt me as much as you want, as long as I get to stay be your side."

"I don't want to hurt you," She answered after a pause, "I'm not like that, and I don't care that you're by my side or not."

Sasuke felt a light pain in his heart; only to be with her was all he ever did wish for, he just never realize it. Even before he left he had the feeling of needing to be around her because she was so careless, and because she was always there to understand the feelings in his heart. She was there when he needed her, and when he abandon her, he felt numb and empty, because she knew exactly want he needed. He didn't say anything after her.

Sakura was a little confused because he would have said something by now, 'What happened? Did I say something right? Is that why he shut up?' she thought.

When they got back he place her down on her bed and left the room. Sakura was more confused because he didn't even stay by her, "S…" she couldn't call his name because it just hurt for some reason. Then she had that feeling that he left her again, her heart pounded very fast, 'don't go,' she thought as she waited, but didn't hear a sound. "S-Sasuk-e?" she stampeded. She then heard a movement and there appear at her door was Sasuke.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh," She was a bit relieved, "Um," she started and looked around.

He lean against the door frame and waited, 'What is she thinking about?' he thought as he smirked lightly. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Uh, no I'm fine," she told him as he smiled.

He leaned away from her with and eyebrow up, "So why'd you call me in here?"

"Oh," she laughed a little, now she looked like an idiot, "I forgot," she said and lay down on the bed.

Sasuke was about to place his hand on her tummy, but stop himself. He sighed and got up from the bed and headed out of the room again so that he could think about what he really wants to do for her. Because all this time it feels like he's been taking away her love, only if he knew how to return it.

* * *

Sakura woke up and looked at the clock that was sitting on her table, 'An hour of sleep?' she thought as she got up, "Ouch!" she shouted as she held in the tears. She just tired to stand up; she just totally forgot that she twisted her ankle.

Sasuke came running into the bedroom, "are you okay?" he asked as he crouched down her level. He stopped and noticed a single tear hanging on the edge of her eyelashes. He wipes it away, "its okay," he said and picked her up easily and placed her back onto the bed. Sasuke looked at her ankle again and pushed it lightly.

Sakura grimace at the pain, she inhaled sharply, "Owe."

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked up, "Does it hurt more?"

Sakura nodded and watched him walk up and walked away then coming back with a ice pack in his hand, he placed it gently on her ankle, "There, hold it okay?" he said and she did as he said, "Next time, be more careful okay?" he looked gently into her eyes.

Sakura was lost of thoughts, when did Sasuke become so caring and so handsome with his kindness. She nodded slowly as she started back into his gorgeous onyx eyes, she was then surprised when he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"You are staying in bed until you get better, and there are not buts," he said as he stood up and turned to walk.

"Wait," she called him, her voice stopped him. "What about our lunch date?"

Sasuke grinned lightly, it was cute how she really wanted it, "Maybe next time, I'll be cooking lunch for you today, but that means you owe me a lunch date," he said as he turned around to greet her with his nice smile.

Sakura pouted, "Whatever," she crossed her arms. It wasn't like she wanted to go, but darn she really did want to go out with him.

Sasuke laugh as he walked out of the room, "I'm going to pick up Kuro, and you're staying."

"Are you sure?" She called out because she didn't know where he was.

"Don't worry about me."

"I'm not, I'm worry about Kuro," She said without thinking. Silence was her reply and she waited still for another reply.

"I'll protect him with my life," He replied and left the house.

Sakura closed her eyes and cried, 'Stupid, you're so stupid,' she thought to herself as she beat her pillow down. 'I really wish you weren't like this Sakura,' she said to herself, 'because you're just breaking your own heart.' And she hated that her inner self was right, it's always right, it's just she was scared, scared of everything. She was very much scared of 'losing' just not Kuro, but anyone or anything that she loved.

_5 minutes later_

Kuro came in shouting very loud, "MOMMY! I'M BACK!" he ran all the way into the bedroom, "Hi mommy," he said as he jumped onto her.

"Hey Baby, how was school today?" she ask as she brushed his hair back behind his ear.

"It was okay," he answer and gave her a grin, "Guess what mommy?"

"What?" she smiled back at him. He was just so cute.

"There's a new girl in my class," he giggled, "I think Ryoku likes her."

"Really?" Sakura asked as she pulled him up to sit next to her, "What's her name?"

"Her name?" Kuro tilted his head, "Her name is Faye Lin Wang, she's Chinese," Kuro smile, "She's funny."

"Do you like her Kuro?" She was curious.

Kuro shook his head and laid back down onto the bed, "I think Faye is funny, she's a good friend."

"Do you like a girl?"

Kuro turn his head to his mother, "Yeah," he nodded and smiled, "But I'm not going to tell you mommy."

"Why not?"

"Because I can only tell a guy," He said and stood up and went to Sasuke, who had been staying at the door way that whole time. Kuro smiled one last time at his mom and then whispered something into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke was surprise, "Really?"

Kuro nodded his head in agreement, "Yes."

"Why?"

Kuro thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders and ran off.

Sasuke smiled and looked up at Sakura who was not curious about who Kuro really likes.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked as she waved for him to come over to her.

He sat down next to her; still leaving space between them though, "Maybe," was his answer as he smirked.

Sakura sighed, "What do you want for you to tell me?"

"You should know," he whispered, but the smirk fades away, "it's okay, I'll tell you any ways," he said and turn his head to face her a little, "He says he's madly in love with Nikki."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Really?" she was surprised because Kuro has always been jealous of Nikki for having Naruto and now he likes her. "For how long?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't been around," he admitted, which shut the both of them up. He stood up and realize what he just said, he was turning away to exit the room, but he was stop when he felt Sakura grab his wrist. He turned around and noticed that her face was down.

"I know you haven't been around," he voice was weak, "And you don't know much any more, but" she said and inhaled in lightly, "I thank you for coming back to us."

Sasuke crouch down to see her face, she wasn't crying, no because she was forcing them back, "Thank you."

Sakura lift her head up to meet his face, she was surprised, because she didn't know why he said 'thank you' for.

"Thank you for accepting me back into the family," he said and hugged her around the waist, placing the side of his face into her tummy.

Sakura just sat still as he hugged her, she didn't know what to do, and she never had Sasuke hug her like that before. She patted his head like she always did with Kuro, because that's what she felt that he needed, "Your welcome," she answered him after a little while.

Sasuke lifted his head and found her green eyes gentle and soft the way he like it, "Sakura, I'm sorry, and if saying sorry isn't enough then let me make it up to you."

Sakura was speechless; should she answer or she say something or what? "I'm not quite ready to answer you on that."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Honey, it wasn't a question."

Sakura's heart flutter when he called her 'honey' it just sound so sweet coming from his mouth. And then she couldn't help it, she grabbed his face with her hand and pulled his lips into hers, not hard, but really smoothly so that their lips can get a feel of each other.

Sasuke was taken back, but smile against her lips. She pressed against him a little harder and opened her mouth, at that he too followed her movement. He let her lead the kiss, because he didn't know if he would have taken control, would they even be kissing?

Sasuke was the first to pull away, "Sakura," he panted, "are you sure you want to kiss me?"

Sakura was breathing lightly, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

He chuckled, "I can't help myself every time I see you."

Sakura blushed, "I'm sorry?"

He laughed again and she was confused, "You can't help it that you're beautiful."

Her heart pounded very hard against her chest as she stared into his eyes, she was hoping that he couldn't her heart pound. "Thank you," she said in a light voice, it was her only responds.

"You're welcome," he replied and they just stayed in the position they were in, "Sakura?"

"Hum?"

"May I kiss you again?" he asked and closed his eyes, "Just one more kiss?"

Sakura laughed, "Just one."

He nodded.

"Okay."

He moved in slowly into her face. He could smell her cherry scent once again and he brushed his thumb lightly against her bottom lip. He then kissed her gently on her lips.

"Daddy?" Kuro cut their kissing session.

Sasuke backed away, "Yes Kuro?"

"What are you doing to Mommy?" he asked.

Sakura blushed lightly and coughed.

"I'm uh," he paused, "I just loving your mom."

"Really?!" Kuro clapped his hands, "Yay! Daddy loves mommy."

He hugged them. Both Sakura and Sasuke laughed at this and hugged him back.

"So are we a big family?" Kuro asked.

Sakura's smile turned into a frown, "Um…"

"We'll one plus two makes what?" Sasuke asked to avoid the question.

"Three," Kuro answered.

"Good job Kuro," Sasuke said as he smiled at him.

"Thanks Daddy."

Sakura was still holding back the tears.

* * *

Thanks To:

Sakura is #1: Sorry I didn't make them go on a date, I was going to, maybe next chapter yeah? Thanks for reviewing for me!

Michelle: hahah Thanks for reviewing.

Anonymouslyanonymousbutrandom: Thanks for loving my story! Heheh Please tell me how you like this chapter!

TStar14: Sorry I didn't update so soon, hehehe thanks for reading and reviewing!

Yami Uchiha: hahahh Sorry does it sound like it? Maybe I should change it up a little bit more huh? Thanks for the review.

Kineo: hahah yeah I love that cat actually, and it's a poor cat because that owner is a very scary owner. Thanks for reviewing.

Bunny-Chan the Kick-Ass Ninija: Thanks! Keep reading!

Ciel: hahah yeah I'm a slow updater I hope you don't mind me updating so slow.. heheh I love Kuro is the cutest! Thanks for reviewing for me.

-my-name-is-V-: Thanks thanks Sorry for the late update!

Sasusaku0129: heheh I know it's a bit of a different Sasuke, but you know that's the only way I could put him like… heheh thanks for the review!

Ashley Uchiha: I know he asked her on a date, and I didn't really give them a date, but you know the next chapter will have a date! I promise.

Nanamisakurachan: Thanks! Hehehehh Sorry I didn't really update so soon, I hope you do forgive me, thanks for reviewing!

Azuka-Kumiko: Lolx, yes I know I am trying to finish really, but you got to deal with it, I am sorry that I'm a slacker. Please do forgive my slackness um thanks for reading. I'm trying my best! Thanks thanks

Mate-of-Sesshy: heheh Sorry the Date didn't really happen, but you know I promise in the next chapter there will be a date.

HIKARI WARAI: Sorry for the update~! Thanks for reviewing for me!

Lim128: hahah Kuro is the cutest in this story, thanks for reviewing for me~!

* * *

Sorry for the late update I know I've been slacking, but I hope you guys like it, I think since I'm on my winter break I'll be able to update a little faster then before. Review for me please! Thanks for reading!

bayka


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for sticking with me~! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 07

_Sasuke POV_

I woke up with the sound of Kuro's cries, 'what is going on?' was my thought as I sat up strait from my couch 'bed' and walked over to the room. I knocked on the door lightly twice.

"Come in," it was the sweet and raspy voice of Sakura, and I love to hear it when she just woke up. Her voice just makes me feel butterflies in my stomach, Oh I wish just to kiss her a little longer.

I shook my head to get me thinking strait again. I opened the door lightly to see Kuro crying in Sakura's arms, "What's wrong?" Kuro doesn't usually cry. I walked over and stood by the bed, because I wasn't sure if it was okay to sit on the bed when Sakura was lying down on the bed.

"Kuro had a bad dream," Sakura answered me and cooed Kuro, "It's okay Baby, everything is fine."

I so wish I was in her arms with her saying that to me, "Kuro are you okay?"

Kuro looked up to me with his small little eyes, tears running down his pink cheeks, "Daddy?" and every time he calls me it makes me happy that he accepts me to be his father. "I had a bad dream," he said, it confused me and Sakura.

"Bad Dream?" Sakura asked.

Kuro nodded.

"What's it about?" I asked and patted him on the head, "tell me?"

He shook his head, 'Huh must have been that bad,' I thought and sigh, "Its okay Kuro, don't tell me."

"Baby, I'm right here okay?" Sakura said as she laid him back down on the bed when he finally stop whining.

"No, I want Daddy to sleep with me too!" Kuro shouted.

I could tell that Sakura gave an uneasy face. I knew too well that she didn't want me near her at all. "Kuro-kun, I'll be on the floor is that fine?"

Kuro shook his head, "No! I want to sleep with Daddy, and if Daddy is sleeping on the floor then I am too!" He said as he sat up again, but Sakura stopped him.

"Baby sleeping on the floor isn't good for your back," Sakura told him.

I knew that, but if it might to make Kuro comfortable then I don't mind sleeping on the floor at all. "It's okay Kuro; I'll be right down here if that's fine?" It was more like a question to Sakura rather then to Kuro. I heading back into the living room, but right when I stepped out of the room Kuro started to cry again. I turned back to went to him, "Kuro, I'm going to be right back," I said to him and patted his head. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled on it. I slipped and I fell onto the bed, but I stopped myself with the other hand. My face was so close to hers again, I like it that I could see her beautiful emerald eyes; it makes me want to get lost in them.

I saw the light pinkness that was appearing on Sakura's cheeks, "Sorry," I mumbled as I backed off, "Kuro, I don't think I will be able to fit on this bed with you guys." I tried lying.

"Daddy, this bed is too big for Mommy and me," Kuro crossed his arm. He then turned to Sakura, "Mommy, please?"

Sakura sighed; I knew she didn't want me on the bed, "Fine."

Even though she says that it's 'fine' truly she doesn't want me to be on the bed with her at all. I don't blame her, was my thoughts. I sighed mentally as I climbed onto the edge of the bedside, because Sakura moved to the wall side, and Kuro slept between us.

Kuro grinned with his teeth as he snuggled against the both of us, he wrapped his mother's arms around his, and then he turned to me and wrapped mine arms on top of hers.

Sakura made a movement, but not enough for Kuro to notice, I just sighed lightly for her to hear. And she heard me because she looked up into my eyes. I caught her eyes for a second before pulling my face downwards so that she couldn't see my eyes. I closed my eyes lightly and relaxed and waited for the both of them to fall asleep.

I don't know how long it was, but I knew that Kuro was asleep, I flutter my eyes open and looked down at Kuro and smiled as he was sleeping. I then lifted my head and noticed that Sakura too was in a slumber. I moved lightly and pulled my arm from under Kuro out, and then I pulled my other arm off of Sakura's arm. Right when I did that Sakura's hand grabbed onto my forearm. My gaze shot right at her and she was starring at me.

"Where are you going?" Sakura whispered to me.

I smiled at her gently as I removed her hand. I stood up and then fixed the blanket to cover both Sakura and Kuro. "Good night," I whispered and kissed Kuro on the head and then turn to Sakura, "Good night," I whispered and patted her head once before returning to my 'bed' which was out in the living room. I lay down and sighed lightly to myself and tried to get some sleep.

_Normal POV_

Kuro woke up and noticed that Sasuke was gone, he turn and notice that his mother was still sleeping next to him. He got up and walked out of the room and into the living room. Kuro spotted Sasuke sleeping on the couch again, "Daddy?" he said in a light voice as he went over to him. He shook Sasuke lightly on the arm, "Daddy?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, "Hum?" He groaned, "Yeah Kuro?"

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

Sasuke looked at the clock that was above the Television, it read 3:19 a.m. "Kuro, why are you up?"

"Because I felt that you weren't next to me and I was sad that you weren't there," Kuro said and tugged on his shirt lightly, "Please come back?"

Sasuke sighed as he got up again and pulled Kuro into his arms. He walked back into the room and set Kuro down the bed. He then crawled into the bed again like he did before. "Okay Kuro, go to sleep."

"Promise you won't be gone when I wake up again?" Kuro asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I promise Kuro, now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow," He said and snuggled closer to the both of them.

Sakura felt the bed move and opened her eyes a little to find that Sasuke is back on the bed. 'Why are you being so stubborn Sakura? You have forgotten to forgive,' she thought as she shut her eyes again.

_Sakura's POV_

I was in a deep slumber, oh I tried to be, because of the thought of Sasuke leaving the bed again, but I actually didn't want him to go. But then I'm just a stubborn little prick, but hey it wasn't my fault, he left me and and….. Oh what the heck this thinking is giving me a headache; I can't think correctly. _But he came back for you_, said my Inner Self.

I sighed in my mind, that's right; he did come back, even though it's been seven years he still came back. The purpose that I wouldn't know, maybe to take my son away from me; I sighed again, now I'm just thinking a little too much there. I felt Sasuke get up again and my arm moved on its own, I grabbed his wrist as I shot my eyes open again, this time I didn't say anything, we just stared madly into each others eyes, hoping that one of us would break this stare. "Stay…" I whispered, which I didn't even know that I did.

Sasuke rouse his eyebrow, I didn't know what was going through his mind, but there must have been something, "Sleep Sakura." Once again he brushed my hand off his wrist and kissed Kuro on the head. "Good night," he said to the both of us.

I grabbed his arm again and he turned back to look at me. "Please stay here Sasuke."

He then turned his face away from me, "its okay Sakura, I know that you don't want me on that bed with you, it's only for Kuro, so you don't have to worry about it." He said and pulled gently away from my grip.

I glared and grabbed his arm and pulled really hard so that he'll fall on the bed, but he pulled back too. I jumped off the bed so that I wouldn't hit Kuro. I looked at Kuro and then turned back to Sasuke, who now I was facing. "I want you to stay."

Sasuke just stared down at the floor, "I'm only staying for Kuro."

That was a stab to my heart, was I not what he want any more? When he came back he was all up on me, and now he's just don't want me any more? That's not right. I pulled my fits up and started to throw punches at him, of course knowing him he dodged all of my punches. I grabbed and pulled him out of the room and into the living room; where I threw him onto the couch with a soft sound so that Kuro wouldn't hear us. "What happened to coming back for me?"

He's eyes glared at the floor, I wanted to know what he was thinking. "I know that you both suffered badly, but if it makes Kuro happy then I'm here."

There goes another stab, I don't know what whenever he says that it hurts me. I glared lightly at him as I approached him with another punch. He grabbed my punch and threw me onto the other couch. I got up in frustration and tried to hurt him once more.

"Why do you care?" He finally asked after a couple of my hits.

I stopped and stared down, 'Because I want you to want me only,' that was my Inner self again, and I knew how much I didn't want to be selfish. But in my heart I truly want him to want me only; I wanted to be selfish, because I never had that selfishness that I always longed for. I exhaled really loudly as I try to hit him again, but he caught my hit and grabbed me and pinned me down onto the ground. I stared right into his eyes and started to cry, I don't know what, but I started to cry.

He then had a surprised face upon his handsomeness, "I…. I…" he didn't know what to say. "Sakura?" he whispered with a question to it.

I didn't know what to do, I just did what my heart, body, and mind wanted, and what was to kiss him right there and then. I pulled my head off the floor and jammed my lips into his. Kissing him was the only thought on my mind.

_Normal POV_

Sasuke was surprised by her kiss, and it wasn't gentle and soft, it was a hard and passionate one. He let go on her wrist, and right when he let go her hands grabbed hold of his head and pulled his face closer to her. He kissed back, well, it was the only thing that he thought he should do, because if he pulls away she might want to punch him again, and for a reason that he doesn't know why. After a long kiss they broke apart gasping and panting for air; Sasuke, who was confused looked into her eyes and had a lot of thoughts going through his mind, "Sakura?" he whispered again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she shut her eyes tightly and kiss him again on the lips.

Sasuke pulled away and tried to inhale some air because this girl can kiss, "For what?"

"Because," she kissed him again.

And once again he pulled away, "Because?"

"I," She paused, "I'm a stupid stubborn woman who wanted you to hurt as much as you hurt me, but doing all this just hurts me more then me hurting you."

Sasuke thought again for a minute, "I think that makes sense in its own way." He was then cut off again with Sakura's kisses, he pulled away, "But, why now do you decide to tell me this?"

Sakura looked away and finally sat up with Sasuke, she sighed and keeps her eyes down, "Do you know how much it hurts every time you say you're only here for Kuro?" She asked as she let her tears run down again, "Do you know how it feels when nobody really wants you?" she wiped her tears away, "When all you want is somebody to love you?" she shook her head, "But they keep running away and never show up until a long while?"

Sasuke sat there starring at her with a broken heart, and as she continue every little thing she said hurt him, because she's been suffering this long? And it wasn't just because of him, but because of everything that's been missing in her life. 'L…. Love…' was the word that came into his mind. He grabbed her into a tight hug, "I love you," He whispered into her ear, "I really just love you."

Sakura just sat still as she was being hugged, but cried really hard, words that she longed for, words that she's always wanted. "Sasuke-kun…." She hugged back slowly, "Thank you," she whispered with sobs.

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming back even after seven years," She said and cried into his shoulders, "I love you, and always had love you."

This time he was crying, not really hard like Sakura, but he was crying, "Thank you for loving me this long after I have abandoned you and hurt you."

"As long as you came back," she said.

"I came back for you," He said, and it made Sakura happier, "I came back because I miss you."

She giggled, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Kuro."

"It's okay," he said as he parted from her embrace, "I love him too."

She gave a small smile, "Thank you for coming back to be his Father, you don't know how much I appreciate that."

He wiped away all the tears away from both their faces, "I'm sorry that I said that I was only here for Kuro, truly I was here for you, but then I felt as if you didn't want me here," he said and grinned, "So I just tried my best to give what you want."

"Which is my fault," She said, "Because I'm the only who doesn't really know what I really want."

Sasuke stood up and picked her up with him, "its okay," he said and kissed her on the nose, "As long as I'm by your side."

"And you better be there," She said and snuggle closer.

He laid her down on the bed where she was and then laid down on the other side of Kuro and held his hands with hers, "Good night Sakura."

Sakura sat up and kiss him lightly on the forehead, "Good night Sasuke." She squeezed his hand lightly.

"I'll be here, I promise," He said and she lay back down as they both close their eyes.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kuro shouted as he threw a pillow. When he woke up he found the two of them in each others arms.

"Kuro," Sasuke groaned, "Let mommy and daddy sleep for another minute."

Kuro shrugged, "But I want to play."

"We'll play with you later Baby," Sakura said, which Kuro left. She opened her eyes and blushed that Sasuke's face was only an inch away from hers. He's bangs rested lightly on her forehead, and she smiled, "Good morning," She said.

He grunted, "Good morning and now good night," He said as he snuggled against her.

Sakura giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Five more minutes Sweetie," he said.

Sakura's heart flutter again at the names, "Okay Darling," she giggled.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and then moaned as he fell asleep again. Sakura too feel asleep knowing that Sasuke won't disappear again from her or Kuro.

Kuro ran in five minutes later, "MOM! I'm going to be late!" he shouted as he pulled on his fathers sleeves.

Sakura and Sasuke got up and looked at him smiling.

"I know we're one be family, but I have school," He said and crossed his arms; "You guys can come back and sleep after you drop me off okay?"

Sakura laughed, "Alright baby," she said and the both of them got off the bed.

After they ate, they started to head towards Kuro's school. Sasuke and Sakura watched Kuro as he jumped around and waved at them. They were happy, happy that they were now a big happy family that they've always wanted.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and slid his hand right into hers.

Sakura shot her head up and looked at Sasuke, he gave a sly grin and Sakura just smiled back and grip a little harder. They finally made it to the school were they met up with Ino.

"Hi Ino," Sakura said as she hugged her, but Ino's round stomach was in the way, "Wow, she's growing there."

"Yeah," Ino smiled as she rubbed her belly, "Shikamaru will be back in time for the birth."

"He's on a mission?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's only a message mission though, nothing big," Ino smiled at Sasuke and waved, "Hello Sasuke."

"Hello," He said while still holding on to Sakura's hand.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy," Kuro yelled out as he ran off.

Ino turned and noticed her son, "Bye Taka!"

Takashi looked up to his mother and smiled lightly, "Bye mother," He answered and turned back to enter into the school.

"Takashi has gotten bigger too," Sakura said and smiled.

Ino laugh, "Oh yeah, he has," She said and sighed as she turned away from the school, "Well, I'm going to head back home and clean up."

"Okay," Sakura answered, "Walk safely, don't trip."

"Honey, I'm not going to unless you jinx it," Ino rolled her eyes.

"I might," Sakura joked.

Ino glared and laughed, "Alright has fun with your husband."

Sakura blushed, that was right, Sasuke is her husband. Well, suppose to be her husband, but it's not official.

Sasuke placed a hand on her forehead, "You alright?"

Sakura nodded shyly, "Yes," She answered in a soft voice and started home with Sasuke behind her.

When they got back Sasuke drop down onto the couch and knocked out.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out as she poked him.

He moaned, "Give me an hour," He said, "I need to catch up on my sleep after early this morning when you were trying to kill me with your kisses."

Sakura pouted and bite his ear lightly and whispered, "Meanie."

Sasuke chuckled, "I don't mind you killing me with kisses, but I need rest."

Sakura kept her pout and poked his cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"You're only sorry if you join me in a sleep," He smirked.

Sakura sighed and giggled as she got up to lie next to him, but stop because she got a call. "Hello?"

"Sakura?" It was Tsunada-sama, "Remember I ask you if you were ready?"

Sakura gasped, "Oh, I'm really sorry Tsunada-sama, I totally forgot."

"I understand with Sasuke being there," She said, "But I need you for a mission that's coming up."

"Okay?" Sakura wonder why she called.

"I'll see you in my office after you picked up Kuro," Tsunada said.

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said and hung up. She walked back to the couch and lay on top of Sasuke and giggled.

"Hey," He said and grabbed her around the waist, "Who was that?"

"Tsunada-sama," Sakura said and smiled as she laid her head onto his chest, "She said she needs me for a mission."

"OH?" Sasuke sighed, "Sleep time."

Sakura laughed again as he squeezed her gently, "Okay," she snuggled in and closed her eyes.

* * *

The phone ranged loudly which vibrated through Sakura's ear. She sat up and walked over to the phone, "Hello?"

"Sakura!" it was Tenten's voice.

"Yes?" She asked lazily.

Tenten was crying, "Kids, kidnapped, Kuro, mine and others."

Sakura wasn't getting it, "What?" She was a little more awake.

"Some of the kids were kidnapped at the school," Tenten cried, "My kids are missing, and so is Kuro."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open and dropped the phone, "Ku… Kuro-ch-chan?"

* * *

THANKS TO:

Anissa: Thanks thanks! I updated really quick this time hehehe

Yami Uchiha: lolx yeah huh? I believe it works on any little kids… hahah Thanks for the review.

Wulfgirl1: Thanks! :D

Mistyjet: heheh Thanks for falling in love with the story, many fall in love with Kuro though… hahah :D

Michelle: Thank thanks heheheh I updated really quick for you guys.

Kineo: hahah well now they're officially together, but I might make them get married, this time? Heheh thanks for reviewing.

Bunny-Chan The Kick-Ass Ninja: I love your name btw hahah but thanks for the review.

HIKARI WARAI: thanks XD

Sayaka Uchiha: heheh Thanks for reviewing and reading my story!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you review!

bayka


	8. Chapter 8

Hey~! Thanks to everybody! You guys are the best.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 8

Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura, "What's wrong?"

Sakura started to cry, "Kuro-chan, he's been… he's been."

"He's been what?" Sasuke was trying to get her the say.

"Kidnapped," Sakura finally said and cried even more.

Sasuke eyes widen with shock, 'Who will steal my son away from me when I just found him?' he thought as he thought again. He picked up the fallen phone because he heard Tenten's voice on the other end, "Hello?"

"Sasuke," Tenten started, "There's a note that was left, I think you both should come over to the school, we're all here."

Sasuke agreed and hung up, "Let's go Sakura," He said as he helps pick her up.

Sakura cried into his arms as he was carrying her to the school, when they got there; it was Tenten, Neji, and two other couple.

"Ryoku and Rayli have been taken," Tenten said.

"My daughter, Mizu too," said the other mother.

"And my son, Eli has been taken," said a father.

"That makes it five kids," Sasuke said, "But why?"

"They left this," Neji said as he handed the note to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared really hard as he shouted, "Kabuto…"

"It's all because of you!" Mizu's father yelled at Sasuke, "If you never came back none of this would have happened."

"Hey!" Tenten yelled at the older man, "If he never came back my friend have never found love again!" she poked him on his chest, "And yelling at Sasuke will not help bring back the kids that have been kidnapped."

Neji just stared at his wife.

"It's okay Tenten, they don't understand," Sakura said and sighed, "You guys figure things out while I go talk to Tsunada-sama." She stood up and dashed away from the group.

"I'll go," Sasuke said after Sakura was out of sight, "I'll go and get your kids back, it's me they want."

Tenten frowned, "Neji?"

"We'll all go," Neji said.

"I can't," said the other two coupes, "We believe that you should go because it's your fault."

Sasuke glared, "I didn't ask for you to come any ways," He said and sighed, "Neji, Tenten, are you guys with me?"

They nodded, "What about Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of Sakura going, "She's…" he sighs, "I don't want her to go, but I know that she is going to go."

Sakura return to find the three of them discussing, "What happened to the other two couple?"

"They left," Tenten started, "Because they felt as if it was all Sasuke's fault, and so Neji and I volunteered to help him out, our kids are there too."

Sakura nodded, "Tsunada understands and says that this is our mission," she looked at them, "and since there is four of us, I guess we're all in this. We're all going to rescue the kids." Sakura turned her back to them, "We leave tonight," she said.

* * *

"I'm scared," said Mizu, "I want my mommy!" she screamed.

"Mizu-chan, nobody is going to hear you if you're just screaming," Kuro said to her. He looked over to everybody else, "We have to find a way out."

"But Kuro-kun, we're only kids," Eli said as he shrugged.

"We're kids, but we're kids with intelligent, besides you've got the Hyuuga's here," Rayli said, "Oh, and an Uchiha."

Kuro rolled his eyes, "Okay, so why don't we see if there's a way out?"

"Ryoku," Rayli looked at him, "You're Byakugan works very well, you can see through walls and maybe a little more."

Ryoku nodded; he closed his eyes, "Byakugan," He opened his eyes and looked around. "There are no guards close to us at all, but the lock is going to be hard to pick." He then looked up, "We're underground, and I don't know the way out, I have to get out of this room to get a better view of all the halls." He then closed his eyes again and looked at Rayli, "Good with picking locks?"

Rayli nodded as she grabbed some paper clips, she walked over to the door and started to work on it.

Kuro nodded and looked at Mizu and Eli.

Mizu looked at Eli, "Kuro-chan is an Uchiha."

Eli nodded, "Yeah, that's kind of scary." He said, but paused to whisper something in her ear, "I wonder if he knows how to use Sharingan."

Kuro turned away, 'what are they talking about?'

"Got it," Rayli said as she open the door, "don't tell mom."

Ryoku smirk, "I would have long ago sister, because I already knew you could do it."

Rayli frown, "Just don't tell her."

"Fine, whatever," Ryoku looked around and told them to follow. They walked down the path; they went down a couple of paths.

"How long have we been walking?" Mizu ask as she sigh.

"Wait," Kuro halt everybody, he place his hands on the wall, "We've been walking in circles."

"How?" Eli ask, "Ryoku here says we're going the right way."

"No, we thought we were, there's a loop hole, there's only one way out of here, everything else goes around in circles," Kuro said, "I know cause I've seen this place before."

"Really, you have?" Rayli ask.

"In my dreams," He said.

"Great, we're going to follow a kid who says that his been here in a dream," Eli said and cross his arm.

"Just follow if you want to get out of here," Ryoku said as they follow Kuro. When they got out of that mess they were in a big room with a lot of weird things, but they kept moving. They open another door and exit the room to find themselves in another hallway.

"Are we almost out?" Mizu ask again.

"Stop complaining or I'll punch you in the face," Rayli said as she look at her.

"Ray, chill," Ryoku said and looked away, "Kuro?"

"Um, I didn't see this in my dream," Kuro said and thought for a minute.

"Wonderful," Eli said once again.

"You better shut too or I'll punch you," Rayli said with her fit up.

"Rayli they're just babies leave them alone," Ryoku said again to stop his sister.

"We're not babies," Mizu said.

"Well stop complaining, you two haven't gotten us any further then Kuro okay," Ryoku said and looked at the blue hair kid.

"I say we go that way," He pointed to the right, "I smell air."

"Okay, let's go," Rayli said as they all turn to bump into a guy.

"Hey!" he yelled at them as he grab Mizu.

"HELP!" Mizu yelled.

"Let her go!" Ryoku yelled as he jump kicked him. Mizu hit the floor and go up and ran to Eli's side. "Rayli, Kuro take everybody and get out!" Ryoku yelled as he fought the older guy.

"Ryo!" Rayli shouted, "I can't leave you."

"Just go!" he yelled back, "Dragon palms," he shouted; his hands where covered in chakra, like claws. He started to claw and stretch the enemy

Kuro and the other ran off until they made it to another big room, "That the heck, we just keep ending up in bigger rooms," Kuro huffed, "Rayli can you see trees or anything?"

Rayli close her eyes, "Byakugan," she said and nodded, "yes, we're close."

"Lets go," Kuro said again as they ran.

They then ran into two other people, "darn," Kuro said and stood in a fighting position.

"Kuro-kun, go, I'll take care of this," Rayli said.

"But," He started.

"Just go, don't worry," Rayli said and smiled, "I like fun any ways."

Kuro nodded and ran off with the other two kids.

"What do you think you're gonna do kid?" said the girl.

"Beat you up," Rayli smile evilly.

"Really now?" said the guy, "I want to see you try."

"I'd be please," Rayli said as she got into a fight.

Kuro and the others were still running. "Outside!"

Mizu and Eli smiled as they were finally out.

"Okay, you guys go and hide very well, I'm going to go back in and help my friends," Kuro said as he turn.

"Wait!" Mizu said, "are you sure you want to go back in there?"

"Yes," Kuro said, "Because they're my friends."

* * *

"They're not in here Sasuke," Neji said and sighed.

They were in the cell where Kuro and them were just in.

"This is where they usually keep people," Sasuke said as he thought for a minute.

"Sasuke," Sakura started, "This look like it was picked from the inside of the room," she said as she study the door knob.

"So they've already gotten out?" Tenten said and look back at them, "So we should follow their footsteps?"

Sakura nodded, "Lets go."

* * *

Ryoku panted for air, he wasn't all that great of a fighter, but he knew how to stalk the bad people.

"Looks like you've use too much of your power," said the enemy, "And I still have plenty left to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me," Ryoku said and smirk, "You're boss won't let you."

"He doesn't care about you kid," He laughed, "he only wants one of the boys, and you luck out because he didn't choose you."

Ryoku glare, "Well who does he want?"

"Since you're about to die I will tell you," He smirked, "The little one with the two colored eyes."

"Kuro," Ryoku whispered, "Why?"

He smile, "You want to know that bad? I don't even know if you're going to live that long, oh well," he switch his position, "you're little friend, Kuro, is the son of Uchiha Sasuke. So the devil has a kid who has half blood of the devil."

"So?" Ryoku wanted more information.

"The point is, we can activate the blood of the little devil, he'll be evil and we'll train him under our wing," He smile, "Now that I've told you, good bye."

Ryoku close his eyes, "Father?"

Just then Neji jumped out and killed the other man with his justu.

"Ryoku, baby you alright?" Tenten ask as she hugged him.

"I'm fine mother, but I think Kuro is in big danger," Ryoku said, "Come on we much hurry."

They followed Ryoku.

* * *

Meanwhile Kuro meets up with a white hair guy, "Who are you?"

He smiled, "Nobody you need to know son."

Kuro backed off, "What do you want with my friends?"

"Oh, I don't want them, I only want you," He smiled, "Tell me your name."

"No," Kuro said and was in a ready position, "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to follow me, join my team, and I'll be your teacher," he laughed evilly.

"I don't want to be on a bad guys team, they're all ugly, I like to be on good guys team, I think they're really handsome," Kuro said.

The guy drop down anime style, "Look kid! You're going to listen to me and follow whatever I tell you."

"Oh yeah how are you going to do that?" Kuro ask.

"This," He held out a tube of purple liquid, "I'm going to shoot this inside you," he said and hooked it up to a needle.

"If you can catch me," Kuro said as he started to run away.

* * *

Rayli laughed, "This is fun yeah?"

The girl was knocked out while the guy was still fighting, "Come here you little punk."

"I'm not a punk you jerk!" She yelled, "Dragons Dance!" she yelled as she spin in a fast circle throw weapons and bombs at him.

He dodge some of the bombs, but was still hit with some weapons, "You little brat, I'll knock you out!"

"Not before I do," Sakura said and punch him with all her chakra focus on the punch.

"Rayli," Tenten said and hugged her, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine mama," Rayli said.

"We need to fine Kuro lets go!" Sasuke said as they all ran.

* * *

Kuro laughed as he ran around, "Why did you stop chasing me?"

"I thought that you should have a little fun," He smirked and then laughed, "are you going to come, or will I have to use forces?"

"I'll go with the second one," Kuro said with a giggle, "Unless you have a piece of candy."

Kabuto fell down anime style again, "Kid you've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I just want a piece of candy," Kuro said.

"I don't have one," He said and gave a blink stare.

"Then I'm not coming to you," Kuro said with a toothy grin.

"Come here," Kabuto said as he moved really fast.

Kuro gasp as the enemies face was inches away from his, "Get away!" He yelled as he flip back, but was grabbed at the ankle and thrown at the wall. Kuro groaned lightly as he stood up.

"Come here," he said again and moved once more.

"STOP!" Kuro screamed and a powerful force blew the guy away.

When he got back up to look at Kuro he smirked, "I see, Sharingan," Kabuto said and laughed, "What makes you think that'll help you?"

Kuro breathed hard, "Stay away from me."

He ran up to Kuro again, but Kuro blocked with his arms.

Kuro wasn't really fast at reading, but he blocks in time.

"I think it's too late for you," He said as he finally grabbed Kuro around the neck and pushed the needle into Kuro's arm.

Kuro screamed loudly as the formula combine with his blood.

* * *

"KURO!" Sakura yelled out as they enter the room. There sat Kuro on the ground with his head down; breathing hard.

Kabuto was in the back laughing really hard, "He can't hear you any more," He said and brush back his white hair. "He only listens to me now," he smirk and came up to Kuro, "Kill them."

Kuro looked up.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped. Kuro looked like a very young Sasuke who had the cruse seal, both his eyes were black and he had marks all over his face with veins popping out. He dash towards his mother and looked strait into her eyes.

"Kuro-chan?" Sakura whispered.

Kuro pulled his fist back and punched.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura waist and jump back, but Kuro was quick and jump quickly. They were flying in the air slow motion only a foot away. "Kuro!" Sasuke yelled as he turn to avoid another punch, "Can you hear me?"

Kuro growled and jump back to where Rayli and Ryoku stood, He kicked them both in the head and they flew back.

"RAY! RYO!" Tenten shouted as she dash towards them. She kneel down and cried, "Guys?"

"Tenten watch out!" Neji yelled.

Tenten turn around to see Kuro with all his chakra focus on both his fist. Kuro lifted his hand back again and punched Tenten. Tenten avoid the hit and grabbed Kuro's arm and threw him. Kuro flipped and landed in the air.

"This is fun," Kabuto said as he smiled at them.

Sasuke glared his way and started towards Kabuto.

"Kuro," Kabuto said and he appeared in front of Kabuto stopping Sasuke's hit.

"Kuro," Sasuke said with widen eyes.

Kuro growled louder and lifted his father into the air and tossed him into the wall. He was then face to face with Neji; Kuro punch and kicked Neji, but Neji was too fast.

Neji flew past Kuro and hit him behind the neck, knocking Kuro out.

Kabuto snarled, "Weak little kid," he said and started towards Neji, but wasn't quick enough, Sakura got to him first and gave him a full punch right in the face. She kept going and kicked him into the air; she jumped and finished him off in the air. When she landed she ran over to his son.

"Kuro-chan?" Sakura looked at the child, "Baby get up."

Sasuke grunt as he got up from where he was thrown too.

"Kuro…" Kabuto command again weakly.

Kuro opened his eyes and jumped away from his mother.

"Kuro-chan!" Sakura looked and gasped in shock.

One of Kuro's eyes turned back, the green one came back, "Mommy…" He cried tears and whispered, "I'm scared."

* * *

THANKS TO:

Cool44: Lolx yeah sorry Kuro had to be hurt, but you know it makes the whole conflict you know? heheh thanks for reviewing :D

YuKiOnA-Ga: hahah sorry it took a while :D i hope you weren't mad i took a little long. Thanks for reviewing

tOkYo mEtRo gIrL: Lolx yeah i know while i'm not that type to write action stories, so i'm sorry you had to bare with my sucky action writing :D but thanks!

Jellykuh: I know doesn't it sucks getting kidnapped? hahah thanks for reading and reviewing!

Bunny-Chan The Kick-Ass Ninja: heheh thanks! i hope you liked this chapter, i believe it wasn't all that great, but it's suppose to be the peak of the story :D heheh thanks for reading.

Yukinarii: I know, i think everybody loves Kuro-chan, lol, everybody was like 'NO KURO, KIDNAPPED?' hahah but thanks for reading and reviewing.

Mistyjet: Thanks... I love kids, ahhah their so fun to play with, innocent too! :D thanks for reviewing.

MistTwilight: Thanks, hope you liked it :D

Ashley Uchiha: Well now you know who kidnapped Kuro, hahah and he got pretty much beat up so i hope you were happy about that :D, um... I can't promise you if Kuro dies or something :D heheh but i will promise a happy ending :D hehehe.

anissa: hahah i know kidnapping is a total shock thanks for reading... :D

SilverMidnightFox: I'm sorry you had to be upset that Kuro was taken, but thanks for reviewing.

me: Lol whoever 'me' is hehe thanks for the review.

Sayaka Uchiha: Yeah bad guys took Kuro and now they're hurting him, poor Kuro-chan, everybody was kinda sad that Kuro was taken hahah so i'm sorry :D but thanks for the review.

michelle: lolx yeah a lot of people wanted to know who took Kuro, now you know :D hope you weren't too upset about it, but thanks for the review.

Yami Uchiha: I'm sorry that i had to make Kuro get kidnapped, but if I didn't you guys wouldn't have gotten sad... lolx j/k, but it does make you wonder who took him :D heheh hope you like this chapter even though i sucked! heheh

Rozel Pytha: I know I would have fainted if it was my kid too! heheh thanks for reviewing, i know i'm not all that great on the writing, so thanks for reading :D

Azuka-Kumiko: :D sorry i always take so long on updating, i know i'm lazy some times, but then i had to do some research on the characters too so yeah :D hope you're not mad I took a while, heheh thanks for reviewing :D

Anonymous: sorry for the late update, thanks for reading :D

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAH I LOVE CLIFFYS! They're so evil muahahaha, any ways thanks for reading! I know I'm not all that great in the action area, but bare with me, thanks! I KNOW I sPELT CHAKRA WRONG, and I went over it, but if there's still some of them wrong i'm sorry! :D

bayka


	9. Chapter 9

Okay here's the next one, I hope you guys are liking it so far, because it'll soon be over, but don't worry I've got lots of fun coming along after this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

PS: SORRY FOR ANY WRONG SPELLING~! ^_^

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 9

"It's okay," Sakura stood up, "I'm here, there's nothing to be scared off, and Daddy is here too."

Sasuke looked up.

"Daddy, help me," He cried, "I can't feel any more, can't feel anything."

Sasuke glared at the floor, it was his fault that his son had to carry his blood and suffer everything that he's gone through too.

"KURO!" Kabuto demand, "KILL THEM ALL!"

Kuro cried with his eyes closed, "No, please, I-I don't want to anymore," Kuro opened his eyes as his body started to move again. Kuro ran towards Neji and started to fight again.

"Only if Ino was here," Tenten said, "She'd take control of Kuro's body."

Sakura thought for a minute, "She taught me once, let me see if I could remember," Sakura said and placed her fingers into a position.

"Neji! Hold Kuro still!" Tenten called out.

"GOT IT!" Neji said and grabbed Kuro's feet and arms.

"Transfer!" Sakura yelled out and drop down to the ground.

Kuro stop moving and looked around, "I think this should be fine now. I've got hold of his mind." Kuro's eyes were back to normal and all the marking disappeared.

Neji let go of Kuro who was now Sakura.

Sasuke smiled and notice that Kabuto was running towards Sakura's body with a knife. Sasuke dashed towards him and took the hit; he was stab in the stomach.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out from Kuro's small body.

Tenten ran over and finished Kabuto off. "Sasuke," Tenten said as he helped him up, "You okay?"

Sasuke nodded, "I'll be fine it's just a stab."

"Darn I can't heal, I'm in Kuro's body," Sakura said.

"Lets get back quick," Tenten said as she grabbed Sakura's body, Neji helped Sasuke, Kuro, who was Sakura, Rayli and Ryoku went out to get Eli and Mizu.

* * *

They got back and went straight to the hospital where Tsunada and Shizuru was waiting to take in the injured. Sakura let Kuro's body go and awoke back in her body, Kuro was still knocked out. They also took in Sasuke and looked at Rayli and Ryoku's cuts and bruises. Sakura also headed in to help them too, but Tsunada stop her, "Look Sakura, I need you out on this one, because their you're loved ones, and if some gone wrong I know that you'd go crazy, so I'm going to have you out on this okay?"

Sakura nodded slowly and returned to Neji and Tenten, "Everything is going to be fine."

Tenten gave Sakura a sad smile, "Sakura, don't worry, I know that the both of them are strong and nothing bad is going to happen."

"Really?" Sakura ask.

"Um, I can't promise you on that, but I can promise hope," Tenten smiled and hugged Sakura.

Ino and the rest came running in, "How are they?"

"They just went in," Neji said and lay back, "Honey, I think we should go check on the kids." Tenten nodded and followed Neji to their kids' room.

Ino and Hinata sat down next to Sakura, "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Hinata ask.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm not okay, but I'll be strong."

So that sat there and waited.

* * *

Tsunada came out and sighed, "Sakura come," she said and Sakura stood up to follow her. They walked down further to the hallway.

"Is it bad?" Sakura ask.

Tsunada didn't say anything at first. "Look, I know it's been hard on you, and I know you're strong, so I need you to be the strongest as of right now okay?"

Sakura just nods.

"Sasuke is poisoned, He'll be fine, but Kuro's condition isn't so great, he used all and maybe even a little bit more of chakara," Tsunada sighed and looked down, "I can only save one."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I can only save one, I can't be in two place at one time," Tsunada said, "Sasuke's problem is the easiest to handle, it's Kuro, he needs a little more attention than Sasuke," she pulled her mask off, "He's body is ripping from the poison that was injected into him. And it's also eating up any chakara that is regenerating."

Sakura just stood there, "Can't I work on Sasuke?"

Tsunada thought about it, "I wouldn't want you to, but then because you're the only other person who is really good with this," She said, "I'll allow it, but then whatever you do it will be your fault that things turn out the way they do."

Sakura nodded, "Please help Kuro."

"I'll try," Tsunada said as she left.

Sakura too went to change into an outfit. Sakura walked into the room where a half naked Sasuke laid; bright lights shining down on him, and four others standing around him looked up at her. Sakura walked over and held in her sadness, 'Don't worry Sasuke I'm going to do everything I can,' she thought to herself as she placed her mask over her mouth. "Let's do this," she said.

* * *

_Sakura smiled as the breeze blew into her shot pink hair, she turned when she heard her name being called._

"_Sakura," It was Sasuke's sweet voice he was calling out to her, "Everything is alright."_

"_Really everything is going to be alright?" Sakura asked._

"_Yes, don't worry about anything," He said again and smiled, "Just wake up."_

"_Wake up?" Sakura asked._

"_Wake up Sakura."_

Sakura groaned as she lifted her head off the bed. She looked around and found that Sasuke was on the bed, she was looking at him and fell asleep. It was day 5 of Sasuke's coma; Sakura had saved him from the poison, but it had put him into a coma. Sakura then looked over to her left and found Kuro sitting there eating his food, he smiled at her. Sakura came over to him and smiled, "Hey there Kuro-chan, how you doing?"

Kuro nodded and smiled. Kuro had lost his voice; Tsunada had taken out all the poison, but she didn't get to his voice box in time and it destroyed his voice therefore he cannot speak any more. But everything is healing and he's fine.

Sakura smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you miss daddy?"

Kuro nodded as he looked over to Sasuke, he then wrote something down on the paper.

Sakura read it, _I want Daddy to wake up, _Sakura laughed and nodded, "Yeah me too, baby." She then sung Kuro to sleep so that she can get back to work. Ever since that day that Sakura saved Sasuke from the poison and Kuro losing his voice she's just been lost, because the two people she loves the most, she just doesn't know what to do with this whole problem. She knew it herself that she can't think any more about what she should do with her family problem.

* * *

_Sakura giggled, "Sasuke, come on!"_

'Sakura?'

"_Hurry Love!" Sakura yelled as she ran behind the bush._

_He followed all the way behind the bushes and noticed that she was gone, _'Sakura?'

"_Hurry, time is almost up!" it was her voice again._

_He turned and found that she was there smiling at him, "Sasuke, come here honey."_

"_Sakura," he finally spoke, "what do you mean times almost up?"_

"_Hurry!" she said then turned away._

"_Wait!" he shouted as he followed her, he felt like he was running forever and ever. He stop suddenly because he came to a door, which seems like it's been through fires and storms. The door was painted black, but it was more like gray because it was so worn out, but right in the middle of the door there was something white, like a spot of some sort. He couldn't tell, but he knew that he had to open this door. _

_He step in front of the door and turned the rusty door knob and walked in. The room was really cold, but then he could tell that right in the middle of the room there was some sort of warmth coming from it. So he walked on as the door closed behind him, but he ignored it and walked on until he came up to the little blue fire. He touched it and it didn't burn him. It make him wonder why it didn't burn him. _

"_Sasuke…" it was the faint voice of Sakura's, her lovely voice which he loved to hear, but it was so far away._

"_Sakura~!" he yelled and looked around, _'Where is she?' _he thought again and sighed as he looked at the small blue fire. It was fading away, "Oh Sakura."_

"_Sasuke…" came a voice that wasn't his or Sakura's._

"_Who's there?" he looked around._

"_Sasuke… you have to be willing…." Came the voice again._

_He looked around again, "Willing to do what? And who's that?"_

"_Sasuke, it doesn't matter right now, you're running out of time!"_

_Sasuke then looked at the blue fire, it was speaking to him. "Out of time?"_

"_Yes," the blue fire raise and reduce as it spoke to Sasuke, "you're running out of time."_

"_Why am I?" He questioned again._

"_Because I'll be out if you're not willing to give," it said again._

"_What are you?" he asked._

"_I'm your life…."_

_Sasuke stood there speechless because he must be dreaming, but then everything he tried to open his eyes again he was still there._

"_Stop it," the fire spoke again, "You will die if you don't listen to me."_

"_What, what is it that I must do?" he asked._

"_You must be willing to give your heart away," it said._

"_What do you mean?" Sasuke was confused now._

"_You've been keeping everything to yourself, you must be willing to give your heart to her, it's the only way for you to live," the blue flame sparked lightly._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura's faint voice came again._

"_You mean… give my heart away… to Sakura?" he asked again._

_The fire grew larger, "yes, You must give it to her."_

"_How do I do that?" Sasuke looked at the flame._

"_You can only do that, I cannot, because I am your life holding onto a thread," the blue fire told him._

_Sasuke sighed, _'I hate riddles,' _he thought and sigh, then closed his eyes, "Give my heart to Sakura?" He stood there for a while and waited, he didn't know how to at all. _

"_Hurry up…" the fire said._

"_I'm trying," He hushed the voice, "I just don't know how to."_

"_Sasuke…" Sakura's voice was now very far from where it was behind._

"_Sakura~!" he yelled as he ran into the dark, but he a wall and fell backwards. He stood up and shook his head and then ran to the other side, but all there was a wall._

"_There's not use Sasuke," the flame spoke as it was getting smaller._

_Sasuke sigh and thought really hard, "Sakura, don't leave me," He looked and noticed that he was crying, _'Why?' _ he thought, _'Why am I crying?' _ he then gasped, "I love Sakura."_

"_What was that?" the fire spoke._

"_I love Sakura, and I'm not going to see her again," He answered the fire, "all I want to do is to be with her for the rest of my life."_

"_And?" the fire asked._

"_I want to take care of her… and for…" he paused._

"_And for what?" the blue flame as it grew slightly._

"_For her to take care of me," He answered shyly, "I want her to be part of me, and want her to tend my broken heart."_

_The flame grew, now bigger then Sasuke, "Well done Sasuke, you've understand now."_

_He stood up and wiped his tears again and looked at the flame, "Yes, I must also let those who love me be in my life and to take care of my life as well."_

_The flame was now huge and was now orange and red as it sparkled. "Now it's time."_

"_For what?"_

"_For you to wake up," the flame said and then everything turned white and Sasuke turned around to see a door. This time the door was all white and there was a light shining through from the other side. He thought that it'd be fine to open it, and so he did._

Sasuke woke up and felt something heavy on his chest, when he looked down he noticed that Kuro was laying on his chest. When he looked around he noticed that it was late and there was only one light on. He groaned as he sat up, he felt fine and alright.

Kuro mumbled something and rubbed his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled and picked him up and laid him next to him. "Hello Kuro-kun," he brushed his son's hair back and grin, "I'm so happy to see you again." Sasuke sat up and notice that Sakura wasn't here and he was sadden, "Where's your mother?" he whispered to his little son. Sasuke got up and covered Kuro with the blanket and wondered around the hospital.

Sasuke wondered the halls and nobody was around, he noticed that it was more than late, but early morning, nobody would be up. Sasuke wanted some clothes so he decided to go look for his clothes, it wasn't that hard, unless Sakura took it. When he got back to the room he noticed that he's clothes wasn't there. He walked over to Kuro and brushed his hair again.

Sasuke stood a while and smiled to himself, of course he look stupid standing there smiling, but he was happy. 'I love her,' he thought in his head.

Kuro cried lightly.

Sasuke picked him up in his arm, he was a little big for his age, but Sasuke could still hold him. "Shhh," Sasuke hushed him and placed him back into his bed and kissed his head, "Sleep well my son," he whispered and walked over to his bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

Sakura walked into the room and noticed that Kuro was up, "Hey sweetie," she said and walked over to Kuro and kissed him on the cheek. _I missed you_ Kuro wrote on the paper and she read it. Sakura laughed, "I miss you too Kuro-chan," she grabbed him and held him in her arms, "You're getting big baby," she said and turned in circles. Kuro smiled as he held onto his mom. She sighed with happiness as she sat in Kuro's bed with him, "How'd you sleep?"

Kuro grabbed the paper that was on his bedside table and wrote something down for Sakura to read, _'I dreamt that Daddy was holding me yesterday night,' _he grin from ear to ear.

"Really now?" She looked at him and ran her hands through his hair, "Well I wish I can dream of Daddy holding me too Kuro-chan." She sat him down and cover his legs with the blanket and walked over to Sasuke's bed. "Good morning Honey," she whispered into his ear and kissed him on the forehead, "Today is day six of your coma, and I'm still waiting for you, no matter what."

Sasuke sighed slightly in his sleep as Sakura ran her hands over his face. She smiled at him and held his hand, "Today I had to run to the store to get something for Nikki, Naruto's daughter, because Hinata is now with child again," her voice then sound like it was sad, "I wish we too can have another baby," she sighed and rubbed his hands. "Nikki wanted candy, I did bring some for Kuro, but then I think it isn't good for him to eat anything so soon, he's voice is gone and we're finding a way to fix it." She held one of his hands in both hers.

"I wish Kuro would get his voice back, I miss it," she giggled, "I miss you too sweetie," she said to him and kissed his hand. "Tsunada-sama said that there might be a way to fix it, but then they must go into Oruchimaru's old cave to get some of his 'sound' potions, although we're not sure that there isn't any left since we destroyed so much of it."

Just then Kruo's feet hit the floor and he started to run around.

"What is it Kuro?" Sakura asked as she let go of Sasuke's hand and followed Kuro around the room.

He shrugged and laughed as he ran back to his bed and hid under the covers. Sakura laughed and followed him into the covers and started to tickle him, "You little rascal!" Kuro's fainted and damaged laughed ringed through the hallways.

Just then Shizuru walked into the room and smiled, "Sakura-san, Tsunada-sama wants to speak with you," she said and Sakura followed her.

Kuro sighed and sat there.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to Sakura's laugh, 'Sakura…' he thought, he loved to hear her laughter. He was awake when she was talking to him, but just lie there listening to her beautiful voice, and he was surprise to find that Kuro had lost his voice. He sat up after hearing that Sakura had to leave and found Kuro just sitting there. "Hey, why the sad face?"

Kuro looked up and gave the most happiest smiling face that Sasuke had ever seen. Kuro jumped down from his bed and ran to his dad, which made Sasuke laughed, "I miss you too little guy," he hugged him tightly, and sighed, "Oh I really am happy to see you."

Kuro smiled brightly at his father, but then got off and ran to get the paper.

"It's okay Kuro-kun, I heard that you lost your voice, you don't have to tell me," Sasuke said as he walked over and picked Kuro up, "Want to go for a walk?"

Kuro smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sakura sighed when she came back to the room, "Well Kuro…." She looked up and found that the both of them were gone, 'Oh no!' she thought as she started to panic. She ran to the beds and looked everywhere and then ran to the door and opened it to see outside, but stopped. She closed the door again and found a note stuck onto the door.

_Hey,_

_We're on the rooftop, come find us,_

_Love, Kuro & Sasuke._

Sakura's heart jump with joy when she read Sasuke's name on the paper. She rushed up the stairs and slam the door open and looked around, and couldn't find them, "huh?" she said and looked around as she walked further. Sakura walked up to the fence and placed both her hands there and held the fence with her fingers, "Sasuke…." She whispered and looked up to the skies.

Sasuke covered her eyes, "Hello…. My lovely Sakura," he whispered into her ears, "I missed you." He kissed her ear and felt his hands beginning to be wet, 'Oh no,' he thought as he turned her around, "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up at him, "I can't believe," she cried, "Is it really you?"

Sasuke smiled, "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Kuro laughter came from behind Sasuke; he ran and hugged his mothers leg.

"See, even Kuro believes that I'm real," he said and kissed her gently on the nose, "I'm here and I'm real."

Sakura cried even harder, "You… You jerk~!"

Sasuke was surprised, "What?"

"You almost left me again, you almost did," she punched his chest lightly.

He laughed and grabbed her into at hug, "I almost did, and I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I'm here, because I wanted to come back to you, I really do, and I want to be yours."

Sakura laughed, "but you were always mine."

"That's right," he said as he pulled away, "But I never really gave myself to you, and now I really am."

Sakura started to cry harder, a happy cry, "I… can't… believe… it…" she hiccupped the whole thing.

"I do, I believe that we're here and we're real, and that we are a family," he said.

Kuro nodded and let go of his mothers legs, he ran across the rooftop.

"Oh, Kuro-chan, be careful," Sakura said as she held out her hand.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and placed it to her chest, "he'll be alright, he's a big kid," he said and grabbed her face and kissed her right on the lips, which surprised Sakura and made her stop crying. She kissed back. When he broke apart they were both catching their breaths, "Now, what about making babies?"

Sakura blushed and laughed along with him, "You… are such a bad person."

"A bad person that you love," he said with a smirk.

"That I do," she said and kissed him again.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

Kare Love 4ever: Thank you, I know I haven't been on for a while, but that's cause of school, but now here I am again, for summer break I hope you like it~! :D

LadyMartel4000: Thanks for reviewing~!

XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx: lol I know poor Kuro!! Thanks for reading~! Sorry for late updating.

Mistyjet: Thanks, sorry for the late update.

Wulfgirl1: Kuro-chan is too cute to be evil… :D

FullMetalBec: Kabuto died… lol HAPPY~!? Lol kekekek….. Thanks for reviewing.

Sayaka Uchiha: Kuro-chan is okie dokie :D kekek sorry about the lost voice of Kuro-chan lol :D

Insaneanimelover: I just love your name… lol althougth it was hard to read at first lol… thanks for reviewing :D

Ai Aika: I continued, and I'm sorry that it was a long update, but I hope you liked it :D thanks you for your review.

MistTwilight: yes kids can kick butt too! ^^ ahahah sorry for late update

Yami Uchiha: Kabuto does Suck, and I'll agree with you on that! Kekekeke

Michelle: Thanks… the last part sad? But it had to be sad so that you can come back to see if it's happy later on =) kekekeke.

Rantiyunalik: lol ahhah sorry? Lol I didn't know…. I didn't mean it that way you know what I mean, with a needle and stuff… duh? Lol thanks for reviewing though… and I'll keep that in mind… my bad :D

-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-: lol hahah I know I update slow~! Thanks.

CheryLove9081: lol sorry sorry for the late update, don't kill me…  =P kekekekk thanks for the review~!

Sexly sango: I update, and I hope that you liked the update~! :D

Starstruckk;: UPDATED~!

DemonFireFox: Lol well the story is almost over, but then there's another story coming up, so I hope you like it :D thanks for reviewing :D

UchihaKeiko93: Thanks~! ^_^

Love12310: Sorry for the late update~! Thanks for your review~!

* * *

ONE LAST CHAPTER TO GO~! BUT DON'T WORRY THERE'S GOING TO BE A SURPRISE~! :D THANKS FOR EVERYBODY WHO HAS BEEN READING MY STORY~! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST~!!!!

bayka


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody :D I know I take so long just to update something, so you must forgive me for my lateness…lol But I promise that there will be many great things to come so do not be upset that I don't get it in quickly…

I would just like to thank all those who have been reading this story, even though I have a lateness to my updates lol, but I just thank you for all your reviews and the readings you've done with the story, even though I am not an English major or anything, you guys still read my stories with it's wrong grammars and stuff lol~! THANKS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, just the kids :D

NOTE: This is the Parent series of Naruto, there will be a next story coming up so don't miss it~! If you haven't gone to my profile to read about upcoming stories, I'll post it here so that you can read it too~! All the Book's does not have a connection to each other, the books have different characters traits and story lines. There's a preview of the story at the end~! ENJOY :D

Naruto's Parenting Series: Book Two Pearls of Hyuuga: _(Naruto)_ Hinata's husband died in a car accident and is left with her daughter, but Hinata is so busy that she doesn't have time to watch Sheila. Hinata needs a babysitter, what happens when that babysitter turns out to be Naruto? One of her oldest crush? Will she fall heads over heels for Naruto again? Or can she not let go of her husbands death? With the help of Sheila, Naruto's charm will kick through Hinata's Shield making her fall in love with him once again.

Couples: Main: (Naruto/Hinata) Others: (Sakura/Sasuke)(Neji/Tenten)(Shikamaru/Ino) Kid: Sheila

Daddy Uchiha

Chapter 10 Epilogue

_A week after the hospital_

"I do," Sakura said and smiled at her husband.

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest said and smiled at them.

"Don't mind if I do," Sasuke mumbled, he took her hand and closed in on her, and kissed her gently on her lips. After a couple of seconds they broke apart, "Forever now honey." Everybody clapped after the kissed, and there were flower petals being thrown everywhere.

"Better be, cause if you leave me I'll beat you up, and you know it too," she said and then gave a sweet smile.

The priest stared at them and the laughed, "Go on now you two."

Sasuke laughed and nodded as they step off the stage to head towards their car outside.

Sakura threw the flowers and looked back to her husband, "I'm so lucky," she said and kiss him once again.

"And I'm in heaven sweetheart," he said and kiss her back. They were off to their honeymoon and everybody was waving goodbye to them.

Ino sighed, "Finally, goodness."

Hinata and Tenten laughed at her.

Shikamaru kissed Ino on the nose, "Sweetie you need to chill."

"I'll chill when we're home," Ino laughed as he picked her up.

Naruto and Neji laughed.

"I'm just happy they're finally together," Ino said.

Tenten nodded, "And little Kuro gets to stay with all of us for a week, won't that be fun?"

Ryoku laughed, "Yay~!"

"Home time guys," Neji said as he picked up his daughter.

"Daddy, I can walk," Rayli said.

"Come on, just be daddy's little girl just once," Neji said to her.

Rayli sigh, "okay…"

Everybody laughed as they all started to head back.

_8 years later…_

Sasuke yawned and stretched in front of the balcony, he watched as the sun rise up and he greeted the sun with a smile, "Another new day," he said and turned around to find his little daughter rubbing her eyes.

"Papa," she spoke, "I'm cold." Her midnight hair was short and messy as she rubbed her green eyes, she was in a little sleeping dress.

Sasuke chuckled, "Come here Lyleah," he picked his 4 year old daughter up and warmed her up in his arms, "Why are you up so early?"

"Bee cuz," she said in a high pitch voice, "Yuu~ kick me on the g'round."

"He did?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his nose on hers, "Why did Yuuri-kun kick you?"

"Cus…" she thought about it, "I o no…"

Sasuke laughed at his daughter, "Let's go wake Mommy up yeah?"

"YEAH~!" she squealed and ran off to her mother's bedroom.

Sasuke followed quickly and noticed that Lyleah was already jumping on the bed, "Lyleah, darling, you can't wake up mommy like that."

"Uh huh!!" She said and placed her fist onto her hips, "I can wake mommy up."

"Not before I do," He said and jumped on the bed making his daughter giggle and land on her bed. Sasuke chuckle in a low voice, "Sakura… wake up," he whispered into her ear.

"hmmm…" she replied, "5 more minutes…"

"But mommy, 5 minutes passed already," she said and counted her fingers, "SEE…" she said and showed them her five fingers.

Sasuke laughed, "Mommy didn't get up Ly-chan," he said and grab Sakura with the blanket still around her. "Come on honey, time to get up," he said and carried her in a wedding style.

"But I'm so tired," Sakura said.

Sasuke kissed her cheeks, "Lyleah, why don't you go wake up your brothers."

"Okay~!" she giggled again and jump off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Come on Honey, time to get up," Sasuke said as he kissed her lips.

"Hmmm.." Sakura kissed back and smiled, "Only if you wake me up like this."

Sasuke laughed as he broke apart, "Sakura, you know that Lyleah's always there."

She laughed, "I know," She said and wrapped her arms around Sasuke and kissed him again.

"At less close the door," It was the deep voice of Kuro, who was now fourteen, "I don't want to watch you guys kiss."

Sasuke turned around to find that Kuro was holding Lyleah in his arms, "Why, when you were young, you didn't know what it was, so we just thought it'd be okay still.

Kuro rolled his eyes, "Oh please dad, I'm older now," he said and brushed Lyleah's midnight hair.

"Kuu~ Wat you saying?" Lyleah smile at him, "I want to play."

Kuro laughed, sound almost like Sasuke when he was younger, "alright Leah let's go before mommy and daddy starts that kissing again," he's voice trailed off as he walked away.

Sakura laughed as Sasuke let her down, "Now you've done it."

"Me? You said you like me doing that," Sasuke said and held her in his arms, "So who's fault is it?"

"Daddddd……" came a soft voice.

Sakura and Sasuke looked to find their eight year old son yawning, he scratched his head making his pink hair chaotic, but looked up at them with his sky-blue eyes, and yawned again, "Do I have to get up?"

Sakura laughed, "You lazy butt," she said and ran her hands through his soft hair, he had gotten it from Sakura any ways.

"Yuuri, you're always tired aren't you?" Sakura asked as she crouched down to his level.

He nodded, "Yes mom, I'm always sleepy."

Sasuke grabbed him and groaned, "Man, you're getting bigger every time."

Yuuri laughed, "That means you have to get strong dad."

Sasuke and Sakura laughed.

"Or that means you're growing sweetie," Sakura said as she kissed his forehead, "Now you know why we have to wake up."

"Yes yes," Yuuri-sighed, "Because we're having a wonderful family picnic with all the other families that is family to us." Yuuri then ran to the bathroom, "I can't wait to see Hugo and May, I haven't played with them in a while."

"But you guy saw each other at school," Sakura said and laugh, but her son shrugged and ran off.

Sasuke came to his wife side and held her, "That's what happen when you said you wanted to make babies."

"And you helped," She said turning to him with her arms crossed, "So don't be trying to blame it all on me," she smirked and walked away, "come here Ly-chan, time to get ready."

Lyleah ran towards her moms awaiting arms and hugged her, "Mom we're going to park right?"

Sakura laughed and nodded, "yes Ly-chan, we are."

Kuro sighed as he placed a jacket on, "Let's go~ we're like going to be late."

"Hold on kido, you're going to see Nikki very soon, don't worry," Sasuke said, which made his son blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kuro said with a grunt and walked off.

Sasuke laughed as he watched Kuro walk away.

* * *

"We're here!" Sakura shouted out.

"TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH!!" Ino screamed back.

"Sorry, we were getting the kids ready," Sasuke said as he place little Lyleah on the ground.

"Hello Hinata and Tenten," Sakura said as she hugged them, and then went over to hug Ino too.

"I still can't believe it," Tenten said, "We're having so many kids," she said and looked down at her little Rinny.

"Yeah, you and Neji just made a third," Ino said as she rubbed her tummy, "Our is coming too," she was about 5 months.

Hinata laughed, "I don't know, Nikki and Hugo are a handful."

"Yeah, and you only have two kids honey," Sakura said and laughed.

Hinata laughed along with the other mothers.

"Hey Sasuke," The guys greeted him.

"Hello," he smiled, "How's Rinny?" he looked at Neji.

"She's a beauty, just like her mom," Neji said as he picked up his little daughter. Rinny, was only two years old with long dark hair and brown eyes.

"Do you think she'll be able to use the Byakugan?" Shikamaru asked, "her eyes are like Tenten's."

"Doesn't matter?" Neji said, "She's a gift and that's all that matters."

"That's cute," Naruto said and smiled, "I wish I can have another baby."

The guys looked at him, "Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata is afraid," Naruto answered.

"Of what?" Neji looked at Naruto and played with his little daughters fingers.

"I don't know, she says that she wasn't sure," Naruto said and shrugged.

Shikamaru laughed, "Maybe you've lost that romantic side of you."

Naruto looked at him, "Well, I've been going into a lot of missions and I haven't had the time to spend time with her. I spend time with the kids some times, but other than that I just go to sleep."

Sasuke laughed, "Have you ever thought about going to sleep with your wife?"

Naruto thought about it, "oh…."

They all laughed.

"But then again, be romantic, say you miss her, say you love her," Shikamaru said.

They all looked at him, "Since when have you become like this?" Neji questioned.

Shikamaru shrugged and laughed loudly, "because, when you're married the Ino-chan, you've got to be romantic all the time."

They laughed hard till their stomach ached.

"Man," Sakura giggled, "talk about the weirdest things."

* * *

"Hey, Ryo, Ray, Takashi," Kuro said as he walked pass them, he then looked back, "Oh hey Faye, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Ryoku invited her," Rayli said as she held Takashi's hand, good thing they were away from the parents. Rayli and Takashi were dating, and Faye and Ryoku was too, but in secret.

"Kashi~!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah mom?" Takashi looked back.

"Take care of the kids~!" She yelled again.

"Okay?" he said, "We're all so old." (AN: btw, Takashi is 16 now, and the twins are 15… just in case you guys didn't do the math… Nikki is 13, and Faye is 14… Faye is the Chinese girl in their class!!! REMEMBER… LOL :D)

"I think she means, Hugo, Yuuri, Elena and Lyleah," Ryoku said as he was standing next to Faye.

Kuro smiled as he turned again to greet Nikki, "Hey Ki-chan."

"Hello Ku," She smiled at him, "How are you?"

He blushed, and smiled gently her way, "I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm fine," She said and patted her side for him to come sit next to her.

He sat down shyly next to her and looked at the ground.

Ryoku whispered something into Faye's ear and she giggled, "Okay," she answered and took his hand and dragged him away, "We're going to be back, we're going to the river!" They left.

Rayli smirked as she too whispered something into Takashi's ear.

He smiled, "I was thinking the same thing Ray," he the kissed her cheek and dragged her along, "We're going to the hill, and we're talking the little ones." They left the huge tree which was the hang out place for the teenagers.

"Come on kids, we're going to go play at the hill!" Rayli said to them.

"Yay~!" Yuuri took Elena's hand and ran off after them. (AN: Elena is Ino and Shikamaru's daughter.)

"Come on Leah-chan," Hugo said as he took her into his arms.

"Huu~ where we goin'?" Lyleah asked as she looked at Kuro, "What about Kuu~?"

Hugo laughed, "They'll come afterwards yeah Leah?"

"Okay," She said and held onto Hugo's shoulders.

Kuro blushed as everybody left him alone with Nikki.

Nikki blushed lightly as well as she took hold of his hands, "Um…"

Kuro turned red as she held his hands, but he just held hers too.

"I really like you a lot Kuro-kun," Nikki whispered to him.

"Huh, oh…" Kuro looked at her and rubbed his head with the other hand, "I really like you a lot too Nikki-chan."

She smiled and turn to face him, "really?"

He nodded and blush, "I've liked you ever since we were kids."

"oh," her body heated.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure if you liked me too," He said and took her hand fully into his, "Do you think, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Nikki laughed, "I would love to Kuu-chan."

He smiled at her cuteness and stared into her eyes.

She finally noticed that he was looking, more than looking, but starring, "What is there something on my face?"

He chuckled lightly, "No, Ki-chan," he moved closer, "I just want to kiss you once."

Her whole face turned red, "If you want to, then okay," she whispered with her shyness.

He closed his eyes and moved in to kiss her, and she too closed her eyes as she raised her head at the right angle to receive the kiss. Their lips touch lightly and they stayed like that, until the heard a 'click' and there was a flash.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Sakura said along with Sasuke and Hinata.

Naruto glared at Kuro, "What do you think you're doing?"

Hinata looked at him, "Sweetheart, they're just kissing, it was their first innocent kiss."

Kuro and Nikki looked up in panic and blushed madly.

"Kuro-chan, it's okay, we just wanted to take a picture," Sakura said.

"Mom~" Kuro whined as he took Nikki's hand and ran off with her into the forest.

"But, Hinata, they're kids," Naruto pointed to Kuro and Nikki as they ran off.

"And when we were kids we had a lot of things too," Hinata said as she took his hand.

"But, Honey Bunny," Naruto said and pouted.

Hinata blushed and looked at Sakura and Sasuke, "Naruto…" she whispered.

"Oh, that means we should go Darling," Sasuke said as he grabbed his wife and walked off, "Good luck son."

Naruto glared his way.

"Naruto, what was that all about?" Hinata said.

"I just…" he started.

"She's our little girl, but she's growing up," Hinata said and crossed her arms.

Naruto looked down and frown, but then smiled as he took her hands, "Can we make another little girl then?"

Hinata blushed madly, "Um…"

"Please Honey Bunny?" Naruto smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her nose, "I want us to have many kids."

Hinata kept her blush, "Um, um… Okay… Sweet cakes."

Naruto kissed her lips, "I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"It's okay, you were busy," Hinata said kissing him back.

"no it's not, you were lonely," he said and kissed her again.

"But," she couldn't finish cause he was kissing her.

"BREAK IT UP!" Ino said, "goodness get a room, the kids are watching you guys."

There was laughing and giggling and running off.

Hinata blushed and smack Naruto's arm.

He laughed and carried her back.

Sakura and Sasuke smirked as they looked at their camera, a picture of Hinata and Naruto kissing while the kids were hiding in the bushes. "That's so funny," Sakura said as they started to walk.

"You're funny darling," Sasuke said and kissed her on the lips quickly. They walked off holding each other.

THE END~! YAY~!!! ^^

OH YEAH~! THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER… If you want to believe in that lol :D

* * *

**Thanks to:**

Mistyjet: Thanks for being the one who kept with the story~! :D thanks for your review :D

TragedyDawl: Lol thank you for reviewing :D… lol well if you like Hinata and Naruto then it's a surprise :D

XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx: lol migth I say, you're name is hard to type it, but it's fun lol.. thanks for reading and reviewing my story~! :D… hope you like Naruto and Hianta~!

Ribbon-heart: Thanks for reading :D

I just want to say thank you for everything you've readers and reviewers have done for me, you guys are the best! Thanks for reading and review, and please stay tune for the preview of Pearls of Hyuuga, Book Two of Naruto's Parenting Series.

* * *

Pearls of Hyuuga

Preview

"Mom! Mom! I found a babysitter I want," Sheila said as she was at her mother's side.

Hinata looked at her daughter, "Who is it Sheila? Is he in line, or did he sign up?" She looked at her paper works.

Sheila looked down, "I don't think so," she said a ran her hand through her violet hair. "But he's funny, and he said that he'll always take care of me."

Hinata looked worried now, "Didn't I tell you not to go see any kind of strangers?"

"He's not a stranger," her daughter smiled with her eyes closed, "He said he knows you from long time ago."

"Really?" Hinata stood up and kneel down to her daughter, "Who is it?"

"Come with me, he's waiting for us," Sheila said as she took her mother's hand.

"Oh, wait Ila-chan," Hinata started, but couldn't finish her sentences because her daughter was dragging her away.

"Quickly!" Sheila giggled as she finally let go and dash down the stairs.

"Sheila, be careful," Hinata said as she started down the stairs too. Hinata was two steps away from the bottom when she trip, she yelp and was ready for the cold hard floor, but then she didn't feel it. She felt a hard, but soft chest with a beating heart, and warm circling arms around her waist.

"Are you okay Hinata?" came a deep husky voice.

Hinata opened her eyes and they widen with a gasp, "Naruto?" He was smiling at her with his fox grin.

"This is my new babysitter mommy!" Sheila said loudly and giggled.

* * *

And there's more to come 'wink' ;)

bayka


End file.
